Kasumi's Harem: Kunoichis in Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to Major Mike Powell's "Kasumi's Harem". Kasumi and her three nunja lovers live a happy life as a foursome. However, Kasumi will have some surprises in store for her, like making new friends and encountering rivals.
1. Life With My 3 Girlfriends

**Kasumi's Harem: Kunoichis in Love**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane x Mai x Momiji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So...since yuri is my thing, I thought Yuri Harems are way better than just regular or reverse harem. And I can't stop enjoying Mike Powell's "Kasumi's Harem" story and thought...why not write a sequel to this and make it multi-chaptered? Hey, the thought of the four ninjas being in love with one another, mostly for the main protagonist, Kasumi...it's one of the greatest and most beautiful things I read. So..please sit back and relax and enjoy this story~**

It's like magic. Or a miracle. Whatever you want to call it, Kasumi knows it. It was heaven. Why? Because she has not one...not two, but three girlfriends by her side. Her three ninja girlfriends: Ayane, her half sister, Momiji, the Dragon Shrine Maiden, and Mai Shiranui, the new girl that started competing in the Dead or Alive tournament. The three of them, who were in love with the ginger haired kunoichi, cannot find the courage to confess their love at first. But with the help from Ayane, she got Mai and Momiji to step it up and make love to one another just to warm up for their ultimate test to seduce Kasumi. And believe it or not, all three of them confessed to the ginger and Kasumi accepted their love. Shortly after, all four of them made love and neither of them could ever forget this moment for as long as they live. After a few passionate kisses, the four of them sleep together on the bed, large enough for of them to fit. Kasumi in the middle with Ayane close to her, her head resting on her sister's bosom, Mai on the other side of the ginger while Momiji is behind Mai, simply stroking her brown hair.

And now it's a beautiful morning with the sun shining through the window of Kasumi and Ayane's home. Kasumi is the first to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and and she slowly sits up to find her three lovers sleeping peacefully. Careful not to wake any of them up, she slowly climbs out of bed, but not before giving them a good morning kiss on their foreheads. She then starts to get ready for her day. She showers, dries herself and gets dressed in her casual clothing, which consists of a blue plaid sweatshirt with a platinum yellow skirt that reaches down to her knees and black knee high socks. Shortly after getting dressed, she hears some moans coming from her three lovers. Ayane is the first to wake up.

"Onee-sama?" She says groggily as she rubs one of her eyes.

The ginger giggles. "Morning sleepy head~! Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking."

"Mai-chan? Momiji-chan? Are you two going to get up?" Kasumi calls, loud enough for the other two ninjas to hear.

Mai jumps from the voice, immediately pushing away the sheets, covering Ayane. "S-sorry! We're up! We're up!"

Kasumi sweat drops, along with Momiji as they focus on the violet haired girl struggling to get the sheets off. Momiji helps her pull the sheets off and Ayane glares at the brunette.

"Pay attention next time!" Ayane shouts.

Mai laughs nervously as she softly bonks herself on the head. "Sorry...too much excitement, heh, heh~"

Kasumi sighs as she shakes her head in dismay. Even though she's her lover, Mai can still be a little childish. "Come on. I'll be making breakfast downstairs, so be ready when it's done."

After the door closes, the three girls climb out of bed and help each other make it. However, Ayane can't help but focus on Mai's bust just as she is finishing up straightening the sheets with Mai across her. The brunette's super large breasts are jiggling at every movement and the more she looks at them, the more irritated she gets. Momiji sweat drops at this.

"Ummm...Ayane-chan?"

"No fair..." the short haired girl mutters.

"What's that?" Mai asks.

"No fair!" Ayane shouts as she points to the brunette. "How come yours are bigger than mine!?"

Mai puts her hands up in defense. "There's nothing to be angry about. Yours are big, too."

"Not as big as yours, Mai-san! I mean, come on!"

Momiji puts her hand on the violet haired girl's shoulder to calm her down. "Mai-chan's right. You and I are not flat chested, so just be happy with your bosom, okay?"

Ayane crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks. "Fine. But I will still remember those large utters of yours, Mai-san!"

"Suit yourself," Mai shrugs as she steps into the bathroom.

Momiji just smiles and pats her friend on the shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, Ayane-chan. No need to get jealous over some silly little thing."

"Little? I can hardly call it little..."

"Ayane-chan..."

"Alright! I get it! I get it!"

"That's a good girl."

Ayane turns away and heads for the door to the bathroom. She can still hear the shower running and Mai singing. To be honest, Ayane loves Mai's bust, but some times, it's hard not to get jealous over something that is so big. Still...

"ALRIGHT, GIRLS!" Mai slams open the door, and pops up, fully naked with her large breasts jiggling in the process. "WHO'S NEXT~?"

Neither one of them moved a muscle, nor spoke...for at least 30 seconds. Ayane blushes furiously at staring at Mai's bosom for so long that she quickly runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Mai raises an eyebrow as she looks towards Momiji. The shrine maiden shrugs and shakes her head in dismay.

"What?" Mai questions.

 ****Later****

Kasumi's food is consumed rather quickly by the four girls and the ginger offers to clean the dishes, but Momiji holds her hand up and tells her she'll help her out. Kasumi nods, happy that Momiji offered to help, so both of them clear the table while Ayane and Mai clean and sweep the floor. Within about 10 minutes, the whole kitchen is spotless, no trace of dirt in sight. The four girls check their work, nod in satisfaction and then go their separate ways. However, Momiji stays behind to be with the ginger. She steps closer to her lover and wraps an arm around her.

"Wanna rest on the couch?" She offers.

Kasumi nods. "Sure, I don't see why not."

The two walk over towards the couch and sit next to each other. Though it's only morning, Kasumi is pretty exhausted from the cleaning, but is very grateful for her three lovers helping out. Momiji wraps her arm around the ginger and gently pulls her close. Kasumi rests her head on the shrine maiden's shoulder.

"Momiji-chan..." she whispers.

"Yes, Kasumi-chan?"

"I know I love all three of you, but...it may be a little tough to get used to as well. Since...well...we're in a foursome relationship."

Momiji kisses her girlfriend on the forehead. "Hey, we all love you, right? Sure it may take some time to get used to, but we're all here for you. Now and forever."

Kasumi looks up at the shrine maiden and nods with a smile. "Yes! Thank you, Momiji-chan!" She sits up, gives her gentle lover a kiss on the cheek. "Haaah...I think I'm going for a walk for a little while. You think you, Mai-chan and Ayane-chan can look after the house?"

"Sure thing," the shrine maiden replies with a nod. "You can count on us."

"Thank you."

With that, Kasumi stands up from the couch and heads out the door, saying good-bye to Momiji. The shrine maiden stands up and decides to check up on Mai and Ayane. She hears both of them outside for some reason. It's obvious that she can hear them cause the door is slightly open. She opens the curtain that leads to the front yard and finds Ayane trying to touch Mai's large breasts when both of them stop and notice Momiji standing by the door, shaking her head in dismay.

The short haired girl quickly raises up had hands. "I-I wasn't doing anything! Honest!"

"Uh-huh..." Momiji eyes the violet haired kunoichi suspiciously. "It LOOKED like you did nothing alright."

Mai is blushing heavily while covering her chest as she looks up at the shrine maiden. Momiji can only face palm herself. These two really need to control themselves.

 ****Meanwhile****

Kasumi walks in the busy streets, looking around and watching everyone walking by, minding their own business. The weather is a bit chilly, so she is glad she wore this sweater today. She stops by a jewelry store and her eyes catch 4 sparkling rings near the window. She walks toward them and looks at them in awe. 4 beautiful diamond rings in one box is really rare to see. In fact, she is wondering if someone left these because they believe foursome relationships are possible after all.

"They sure are pretty, aren't they~?" A cheerful voice says from behind her.

The ginger jumps at the voice and turns to a girl with dark blue hair tied in a low pony-tail. Her voice contained a bit of an accent, but Kasumi still can understand her.

"They sure are," she replies.

"Hehe! If I had the money, I would buy these babies for my three girlfriends," the dark bluenette says rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Wait a minute...you are in a foursome relationship, too?"

"Why of course~! I mean...we've been roommates for a year and all of us love each other. Why do ya ask?"

Kasumi swallows hard. She shouldn't have brought this up to some stranger, but the dark bluenette seems friendly enough to understand.

"Because...ummmm...I...ummmm...am in a...four way relationship...too..." It took all of her courage just to say that in front of the girl she does not know.

The bluenette smiles and nods in approval. "Ahhh, I see~! Well...hope you four have a wonderful future together then~!"

Kasumi blushes, but gives a small smile. "O-of course. You too...um..."

"Nozomi," the bluenette says as she gestures toward herself. "Nozomi Kaminashi. But you can call me Nozomi, kay~?"

"Ah...Nozomi-chan. My name is Kasumi."

"Nice to meet ya, Kasumi-chan~!"

Both girls shake hands and the dark bluenette turns to leave.

"I have to go. Maybe we could meet each other again some day."

"M-maybe...I...I don't know where, though."

"Where do you usually go?"

Kasumi thinks hard. "Hmmmm...well...I really don't have a specific place to go, but I usually go shopping at the market near town. The one with the organic food."

Nozomi brightens and snaps her fingers. "That's where I go, too! The green building, right?"

"That's correct."

"Excellent~! So, maybe we'll see each other the next time we shop!"

Kasumi nods and smiles. "Sure! I would like that!"

Nozomi nods and turns to leave. "I'll see ya later, Kasumi-chan~!"

"Bye, Nozomi-chan!"

After waving good-bye, Kasumi exhales softly. She is happy to make a new friend even though it was out of the blue. Still, that girl is very nice and hopes she will meet her again. She turns to start walking again when she accidentally bumps into someone, making both of them fall on their behinds. She groans as she tries to get back up on her feet when she notices a hand being offered to her.

"Are you okay, miss?"

The ginger looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful young woman with long black hair, violet eyes and wearing a red Chinese dress. Kasumi can't help but feel mesmerized by this awesome beauty of a woman.

"Miss?"

O

Kasumi snaps out of her thoughts and gently grips the woman's hand. "Oh! Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you like that. I should've paid more attention."

"Oh, no worries," the woman says.

Kasumi looks up and her gaze locks in with the woman's. Somehow, for some reason, her body wouldn't move. And she doesn't know why? Maybe she's too mesmerized by this woman's beauty? The raven haired woman also locks gazes with the ginger with an astonished expression, takes a few steps forward and gently puts her hands on her shoulders. Neither of them moved a muscle, nor care about some people stopping and staring at this beautiful sight. Kasumi tries and tries to will herself to move, but she couldn't. It's like this woman's violet eyes are putting her in some kind of trance. The raven haired woman smiles, leans in and plants a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful next time okay, cutie~?" She whispers.

Kasumi blushes heavily from this. Some stranger just called her "cute". But why?

"Well, I'll see you later," she says as she turns around and walks away with her dark hair swaying gracefully.

Kasumi can feel her body move again and raises her hand to touch her forehead. How in the world can she let some stranger kiss her like that? More importantly...why couldn't she have stopped her? But...she really couldn't. Maybe she was just too mesmerized by this woman's pure beauty. She shakes her head roughly and decides to head home and rest for a while. So she turns back and starts walking.

* * *

 **A/N: First things first...you all know that young woman I put in there, right~? I'm sorry! I just HAD to put in Human Nyo in there cause I thought it will make things more interesting. Same thing for Nozomi from "Keijo!" Also, since the new costumes debuted, I thought Nyo looks awesome in that red Chinese dress. So, that's why I have her wear it mostly. Hehe~! So, tell me what you think and long and detailed reviews, please! I would very much appreciate it! Thanks!**


	2. Maid Service

**Chapter 2**

 **Maid Service**

Kasumi arrives home and slumps on the couch as Momiji hears her and comes running toward the living room.

"Oh, hey, Kasumi-chan," she says. "Welcome back. I, um, didn't notice you were here until now."

Kasumi lets out a sigh and turns to her side.

"Hey…is something the matter?" Momiji asks. She walks closer to the ginger. "Did something hapI9 6pen during your walk?"

"Well…one, I think I made a new friend while I was window shopping," Kasumi replies. "Her name is Nozomi Kaminashi. We just talked briefly and she left."

"Okay…but that doesn't explain why you're acting this way when you came in."

Kasumi thinks hard about this. Should she tell her about the mysterious women who suddenly kissed her out of the blue? What will Momiji or her other girlfriends think? She can't let them think she's already cheating on them. Though, it's bothering her for quite a while since she got back. She sits up and looks at the shrine maiden.

"What I'm about to tell you…it might be a shock…even for me…." The ginger looks down at the floor for a moment, but Momiji tips her chin to her level, giving her a gentle smile.

"You can tell me, Kasumi-chan," she says softly. "You know I won't bite."

The ginger hesitates as she shares a gaze with the gentle shrine maiden. Then, the reassuring expression on Momiji finally convinces her.

"What happened was…" Kasumi began when she gets cut off by a scream.

"MAI, GET BACK HERE!" Ayane shouts. "LET ME TEACH THOSE KNOCKERS A LESSON!"

"Please have mercy, Ayane-chan!" The brunette whimpers as she runs into the living room and hides under the table, curling up into a ball and putting her hands on her head. "What did my breasts ever do to you!?"

"All they did was make me so irritated with those things jiggling in front of my face all the time!" Ayane takes a step closer with her hands doing a groping gesture. "Now stay still and let me have those utters!"

Thankfully, Momiji is able to grab Ayane by the wrist and yank her away from the brunette.

"What did I tell you, Ayane-chan?" she says sternly. "You shouldn't have any problem with Mai-chan's breasts just because they're big. You're busty too, so get over it."

Ayane lets out a huff and throws down her hands as she turns to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Mai. I really need to control myself."

Mai comes out from under the table. "Thanks. You're really starting to scare me."

Momiji smiles, nodding at the two and turns back toward the ginger. "Now then…Kasumi, what were you saying?"

"Oh, Onee-chan is back?" Ayane says. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Kasumi sighs. "Well…while I was on my walk, I made a new friend named Nozomi Kaminashi. But…there was this woman I also met. I don't know…she looked like she was in her early 20's and she has a beautiful face. And those eyes…those violet eyes of hers…" An image of the raven haired woman appears on her mind and she shakes her head roughly. "Oh, no! Why did I think about her!?"

Ayane furrows her eyebrows. "Did she do anything to you?"

"U-ummmmm, well…she…she…all she did was try to kiss me…"

"WHAT!?" All three girls say in unison.

The ginger nods. "It's true! I tried to push her away, but I felt as if my body refused to move. Like I had no will power to even try."

Momiji rubs her chin in thought. "Hmmmmmm…she is some mysterious woman alright. But we don't know the full details, so searching for her will be pointless."

Ayane groans as she throws her hands up in the air. "That's just brilliant. Just when I was ready to hunt her down and kick her butt!"

Mai waves her hands back and forth. "W-wait, Ayane-chan! I don't think we have to beat her up just because she tried to make a move on her…"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ayane says, turning towards the brunette with her hands on her hips.

Mai bites her lip while turning away and sighs. "No…."

"Girls," Kasumi says. "Listen, I will never fall in love with that woman just because she kissed me. My heart is set on all three of you and it's going to stay that way. You all know I wouldn't cheat on all of you."

Momiji smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "No. We do know that, Kasumi-chan. We love you just as you love us. And nothing can change that."

Mai takes her turn to kiss Kasumi's other cheek. "But…know that we will always protect you from harm. No one should hurt you in any way."

Ayane sits next to her sister and drapes her arms around her, crimson orbs staring into the ginger's auburn ones. "We're ninjas, yes. But we will never let you get hurt by some creep. We all love you, Onee-chan."

The ginger smiles at all of her three girlfriends. "You're all the best."

It is then that all of them hug each other at the same time. Kasumi is happy that they care about her very much.

**Next Day**

Kasumi is at the supermarket where she usually goes to for shopping. She volunteered to go when no one else would, although Momiji offered to go with her, but the ginger assured her that she'll be okay on her own and that she should take care of the house. Momiji agreed and Kasumi left the house immediately. So far, the ginger has gotten everything from the list she made before she left the house. However, she feels she needs to have a look around some more to see if she is forgetting anything. After all, she's been there for about 10 minutes already. She pushes the cart to each aisle and looks around, but she can't think of anything that she will add to the cart. She lets out a soft sigh and starts to head towards the check out line when she hears a familiar voice.

"Kasumi-chan~!" Nozomi calls.

The ginger turns her attention to the dark bluenette who is waving at her about 5 feet away who is holding a small basket of food. Kasumi brightens and hurries over towards her.

"Nozomi-chan!" she says. "I didn't think you would actually come here to see me!"

Nozomi chuckles. "Well…we were kinda low on food and I had to volunteer to do the shopping aince none of my girlfriends were willing."

"Oh my gosh! The exact same thing happened to me this morning!"

"Heh, what a coincidence~"

Both girls laugh and casually walk through the store towards the check out line. The lines were long, so Nozomi takes this chance to speak up.

"Hey, Kasumi-chan?" she says. "I know we just met and all but…would it be alright if…we hung out some time? I want ta meet all your girlfriends, too."

Kasumi gasps in surprise. "Really~? Is that okay with you? I mean…all four of us meeting all four of you would be…a bit much…"

Nozomi chuckles again. "Nah, I don't mind~! Besides, I want to get to know you better!"

The ginger thinks for a moment and then nods in approval. "Alright! I'll let my friends know and give you a heads up."

"Excellent! It's a date~! Thank you so much!" The dark bluenette takes out a small notebook and pen and immediately jots down her phone number. She then rips it out and hands it to Kasumi. "There ya go! My number!"

Kasumi takes the paper. "Oh, here's my number. May I borrow that notebook, please?"

"Certainly~!"

Kasumi thanks her as she jots down her number and hands it to her. "And there you go."

"Ah, thank you so much, Kasumi-chan! This is going to be awesome! I know it!"

The ginger sweat drops as she looks around. "Yes, b-but can you keep your voice a bit low? People are staring…"

Nozomi looks over Kasumi's shoulder and sees that she's right. She laughs nervously while rubbing the back of her head. After that, the girls pay for their items and exit the market with bags in hand.

"Okay, I'll be heading out now," Nozomi says. "I'll see you later!"

"Same here!" Kasumi says. "I'll let you know when it's confirmed with my girlfriends."

"Sure thing! Bye!" Nozomi waves to her as she leaves.

Kasumi waves back as the dark bluenette walks away. She lets out a soft sigh, realizing how things turned out after they just met yesterday. Nozomi is really a energetic girl, so she can be quite a handful. Still, she is excited about them hanging out together with their girlfriends. She starts to head back home when she notices something straight ahead. Something limping on the sidewalk. She gasps as she runs toward the figure and it turns out to be an injured white crane. But…what would a crane be doing in Japan anyways? For what she knows, she barely saw any bird like this from where she lived. However, that is not important right now as she needs to help this poor crane. Its leg looks bruised and Kasumi gasps upon noticing it.

"Oh, you poor thing…" she says softly. She picks it up tenderly and gently pets it. "It's okay, it's okay. Here, I just have the thing that will take care of that wound." She sets the crane down, digs into her bag to pull out a small first aid kit that Momiji gave her. She puts some disinfectant on the wound and then gently wraps some white bandage around it. The crane looks up at the ginger as she finishes putting it on and then gently pets it. "There you go, little one. That should make it feel better."

The crane carefully stands back up on its two feet. It then looks back up at the ginger and flaps its wings. Kasumi giggles.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad….huh?" She sees the crane glowing white for some reason and it gets brighter and brighter, nearly blinding the ginger. She puts one hand over her face as a visor to keep herself from getting blinded. When the glowing stops, the crane is no longer there, but a girl as busty as her, taking a knee takes its place. She is has short black hair with black eyes and dressed in a revealing maid outfit. It has no skirt, but under the apron, it has a black one piece and she is also wearing black thigh high socks with red-black sandals. On her hands are bridal gauntlets with long black sleeves over her arms and around her neck is a black choker.

Kasumi can only stare at the girl where the crane used to be. The girl slowly lifts up her head, sees the ginger's astonished expression and then she plunges herself towards her, both their breasts being squished with one another and the girl rubbing her face against Kasumi's.

"Ohhhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you~!" the girl says cheerfully. "You're a lifesaver! Oh, you're just too kind~!"

"U-u-ummmm..." Kasumi is trying to process all that happened at least a minute ago, but the fact that this crane had transformer into a girl is just the most surprising to her. "I-I'm sorry, but….y-you were just a crane…just a second ago…"

"Oh, yeah. That." The girl says. "I guess I was so injured that I couldn't hold in my true form any longer." She hugs the ginger tighter. "But now that you saved me, I can go back to my human form!"

"H-hey, can you let go….p-please!? Can't….breathe!"

The black haired girl lets go and laughs nervously. "Sorry…I got a bit carried away. But anyways, since you saved my life…" She takes a knee. "I am ready to serve you…as my new master."

Kasumi sweat drops as her eye brow twitches in confusion. "E-eh!? M-Master!? Wait a minute….I don't understand…"

The girl stands back up and takes both of the ginger's hands in hers. "Please, Mistress. It's the least I can do after you saved me. I'll do anything to repay your kindness!"

Kasumi can only stare at the girl with a nervous smile, afraid of what her girlfriends might think.

**Later**

"Uhhhhh….Onee-chan…what on earth….did you bring home?" Ayane asks.

Kasumi can only keep her nervous smile in place as the girl stands next to her. "Girls…this might be a little strange but…I just bought a magical crane that transforms into a human."

The girl bows. "Hello. My name is Iroha. I will be serving Kasumi-sama as my new Mistress~!"

Momiji smiles. "Your new mistress, huh? And you saved this little one's life, you said?"

Kasumi nods. "Th-that's correct…"

Mai waves at her and jumps in to shake hands with the maid. "Oh, my gosh! Kasumi-chan brought in an actual maid here! This is awesome!"

Ayane slumps on the couch and turns on the television. "Huh, maybe it's not that bad. We have a maid here now, so we can do whatever we want."

"I-I'm sorry, but I only serve Kasumi-sama."

Ayane jumps up from the couch. "Huh!? Why not!?"

"She's the one who saved my life," Iroha says, gesturing toward herself. "I will do anything to repay her kindness."

Ayane shakes her head in dismay and then walks away. "I'm out."

Kasumi laughs nervously. "I'm sorry, girls, but I had no other choice but to hire her on the spot. She also looked very lonely, so that's another reason why I brought her here."

Momiji pets the ginger with her usual gentle smile. "Hey, it's okay. You did the right thing. That's all that matters."

Kasumi smiles at the shrine maiden. It may take a while to get used to have a maid around, but from what Momiji said, Kasumi feels that she regrets nothing. Saving Iroha is more than enough.

* * *

A/N: Welp…I would like to give a big thanks to Major Mike Powell for giving me these AWESOME ideas~! They were perfect to write the second chapter~!

Secondly, Scarlet-kun, if you did not guess from the story, "Kasumi's Punishment", it was the Iroha reference. Kasumi was wearing Iroha's outfit. Hehe~

Long and detailed reviews please! Thank you~


	3. 4 Ninjas, 1 Maid

**Chapter 3**

 **4 Ninjas, 1 Maid**

Ayane stares at Iroha with her arms crossed as the busty maid serves Kasumi her food. "Look at her," she says. "Iroha's already accustomed to this household since Onee-chan brought her here."

"Are you jealous that she gets all of the attention?" Momiji asks.

"Wh-what!?" Ayane backs away in shock and waves her hands in defense. "D-don't get the wrong idea! I love Onee-chan, but…well…"

"Yup, she's jealous~!" Mai jumps in, giggling.

"Shut up, Mai!" The short haired girl bonks the brunette on the head, making her whine a little.

Momiji looks up to see Kasumi enjoying her food and praising the maid for her cooking. Iroha bows and says something back.

"We at least should give Iroha-chan a chance," the shrine maiden says. "Kasumi-chan did find her alone."

Ayane sighs. "Yeah, you're right."

"I think it's going to be fun~!" Mai says.

Momiji giggles and pets the brunette while looking back at her ginger haired girlfriend. She finishes eating and Iroha clears the plate, asking if she wants seconds, but Kasumi kindly declines. Irona nods and then goes to do the dishes. Kasumi stands up from the table and walks over to the living room where her 3 ninja girlfriends are casually sitting. Momiji is just standing behind the couch where Ayane is lying down, hogging all the space while Mai is sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"What's going on?" the ginger asks.

"Nothing much," Mai replies. "We're just chilling here."

"So, how is it with Iroha so far?" Ayane asks as she takes the remote and begins browsing through channels.

"Going well," Kasumi replies as she glances at the maid just happily washing the dishes. "She seems to be used to this household and probably looks really happy already."

"That's great," Momiji says with a gentle smile. "It's always good to have a happy person in this household."

"Like me~!" Mai quickly raises her hand, making the shrine maiden giggle again.

Kasumi giggles as well and faces Momiji again. "Hey, listen, I was wondering if you guys would want to come with me on a get-together with Nozomi-chan. She and her other 3 girlfriends will be there as well."

This grabs Mai's attention. "Wait, we're going on a get-together!? I can't wait!"

"Sounds good to me," Momiji says with a nod and smile. "I don't see why not."

"Okay," Ayane says. "Where shall we meet them, though?"

"Nozomi-chan wants us to meet at a restaurant, just for us to get to know each other and such," Kasumi replies.

"Alright," Momiji says. "We'll go."

"Thank you, Momiji-chan!" The ginger hugs the shrine maiden happily.

Momiji returns the embrace and looks up at her other 2 girlfriends, who just smile. All of them know that this get-together will be fun and have a great time. Kasumi pulls away and looks back at the kitchen.

"Oh, I think Iroha-chan's calling me," the ginger says. "I'll be right back and see what she needs."

"Okay," Momiji says.

Kasumi runs toward the kitchen to talk with Iroha while Ayane sits up and walks next to the shrine maiden, followed by Mai. All of them smile while wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders, watching this happy moment between the maid and the happy ginger.

 ****Next Day****

"So…why is Iroha coming with us?" Ayane asks as she and the rest of the girls are walking in the busy streets. "She could've just stayed and looked after the house."

"I only wanted to stay by Kasumi-sama's side," Iroha says as she links arms with the ginger, making the violet haired girl grit her teeth in anger. "She's just so friendly that I can't take my eyes off of her~! She's my lifesaver~!"

"Lifesaver, huh?"

Momiji pulls her back with a stern look on her face while Mai just laughs nervously. Ayane knows she should not get jealous over a maid, but she just loves her big sister so much that she cannot help herself. Thank goodness Momiji is there to keep her under control. The girls walk about 5 blocks toward the steak house where Nozomi recommended and they ask the receptionist for their reservation. The woman nods with a smile as she leads them to the large rectangular table where Nozomi and her 3 girlfriends are waving. There is one girl with short light blue hair, another with red hair tied in small low pig tails and another one with brown hair tied in a pony-tail. Kasumi greets Nozomi as the two hug each other and sit down at the table.

"I'm glad you made it!" the dark blue a haired girl says. "I want you to meet my girlfriends: Sayaka Miyata, Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi."

"Hello~!" the red-head, Non, says waving with her large breasts jiggling from standing up.

"Nice to meet you," the short haired girl Miyata says in a calm voice, but still has a smile on her face.

"U-ummm, hello," the brunette, Kazane says softly.

Mai giggles. "Awwwww, Kazane-chan is so adorable~!"

Nozomi nods in agreement. "She's a little shy, but despite all that, she's MY cute girlfriend~!" She gives the brunette a tight hug, making Kazane squeak while blushing heavily.

"N-Nozomi!" Kazane panics. "W-we're in public!"

The dark blue haired girl laughs as she pulls away. "Sorry! I get too carried away sometimes~! Hehe~!"

"Really now?" Sayaka says, furrowing her eyebrows.

As soon as the girls calm themselves, they start looking at their menus to figure out what to order, which only took about 10 minutes before the waitress came and took their order. As soon as the waitress left, the girls were chatting up a storm. Apparently, Nozomi and the other girls were in this awesome sport called "Keijo" where they have to only use their breasts and butts in order to play and the objective to knock the opponent out of the ring using their breasts and butts. It's all about strategy and teamwork. Right now, Nozomi and the other girls are taking a break from that and just spend their time as girlfriends dating. Kasumi and her girlfriends seemed very interested and asked if they could watch it some time. Nozomi told them that they are welcome to watch any time.

As soon as their food is served, all the girls dig in. But not long after starting to eat their steak and chicken and such, Mai is the first to take a piece of her juicy steak and offer it to Ayane across from her.

"Here, Ayane-chan~!" she says happily.

"W-what are you doing?" the short haired girl says. "We're in public."

"Really? Kasumi-chan and Momiji-chan don't seem to mind."

Ayane looks over at the two girls who are already sharing indirect kisses with each other. Momiji giggles at Kasumi having a little sauce on her face after giving her a pice of her chicken and wipes it clean with a napkin. Kasumi then feeds her food to Iroha who is sitting next to her. The short haired girl then turns toward Nozomi and the other girls doing the same. She lets out a sigh and opens her mouth. Mai giggles and gives it to her. Ayane chews and swallows with a smile.

"Tastes pretty good," she says.

"Hehe~! Isn't it~?" Mai says.

Nozomi turns to Kasumi after swallowing her food. "Hey, Kasumi-chan! We should get together like this another time! I'm having so much fun~!"

"I agree," Kasumi says. "Let me know ahead of time okay?"

"With pleasure~!" the dark blue haired girl says.

The girls spend the rest of the hour eating their food and sharing indirect kisses here and there until all the plates are empty and their bellies are full. Nozomi volunteers to pay for all of it since she was the one who made the reservations in the first place. Once that's done, the girls decide to stay a bit longer to chat more and such. Kasumi is happy that they are getting along very well on their very first get together. Nozomi glances up at the ginger and winks at her. Kasumi smiles and nods, telling her that she's having a good time as much as she is.

By the time another hour passes by, the girls decide to leave. They stand up from the table and the girls say their good-byes, each hugging one another. Kasumi and Nozomi hug each other and pull away, smiling.

"I had sooooo much fun today, Kasumi-chan~!" the dark blue haired girl says. "Hope we do this again some time!"

"Yes," Kasumi nods. "See you later, Nozomi-chan."

The girls exit out of the restaurant and see that the sun is already setting. Nozomi and her 3 girlfriends wave good-bye as they walk away with Kasumi and her three girlfriends do the same. As soon as Nozomi and the others leave, Kasumi leads her 3 girlfriends home. But first, Mai stops and waves her hand.

"Hey, hey!" she says. "I want to stop by somewhere!"

"What is it?" Momiji asks.

"Well…I want us to watch the sunset together," Mai replies. "It'd be pointless just to watch it at home, you know?"

"Why's that?" Ayane asks with a hand on her hip.

"You know sunsets are beautiful, Ayane-chan!" Mai says. "So, why don't we go somewhere special to watch it?"

"I don't mind," Momiji says. "Iroha can come with us, too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kasumi says as she turns to the maid. "How about it?"

"I'd love to~!" Iroha says as she hugs the ginger. "Ohhhhh, I can hardly wait~!"

Mai nods as she turns and points her fan forward. "Alright! I'll lead the way~!"

The girls follow the brunette a few blocks towards a park with very few people. They come across a small hill exactly where they can watch the sunset, so they walk on top of it and sit down. Kasumi sits next to Momiji with Iroha still clinging onto the ginger while Ayane and Mai sit next to each other as well. Kasumi sighs happily as she rests her head on the shrine Maiden's shoulder with a small smile while Mai does the same with Ayane, making the short haired girl blush, but turn away to hide it.

"Sunsets are always beautiful," Kasumi comments.

"Watching the sunsets are beautiful when you're with the one you love," Momiji corrects as she kisses the ginger on the forehead.

Mai nods in agreement. "Lucky Kasumi-chan has all 4 of us to love~! Hey, hey, Ayane-chan~! Let's scoot closer to Kasumi-chan, Momiji-chan and Iroha-chan!"

Ayane nods as she quickly walks toward her sister, pushes Iroha aside and sits next to her before Mai could even stand up.

"Well…that was quick," the brunette says.

"I always stay close to Onee-chan."

"At least share, will you!?" Mai says, puffing out her cheeks. "I love Kasumi-chan, too!"

"No fair!" Iroha says. "Juts when I was starting to get comfortable!"

Momiji giggles as she faces the three girls. "Girls please. There's no need to fight over her like that. We know that Kasumi-chan loves us all equally."

"Yeah, you're right," Mai says.

"Guess we got a little carried away," Ayane adds.

Iroha stands up and bows shamefully. "I'm sorry, Kasumi-sama."

The ginger giggles as she waves her hand. "It's alright. I'm so glad all of you care about me. That's so sweet of you."

Mai brightens and goes in to embrace her ginger haired lover tightly. "Ohhhhh, Kasumi-chan~!"

Momiji hugs her from another side while Ayane hugs her from the front and then Iroha hugs her from behind.

"We love you, Kasumi-chan," Momiji whispers in her ear. "We always will."

The ginger smiles and returns the embrace to all of the girls. "Thank you…everyone."

Just then, they hear a lyrical giggle coming from a distance. They pull away and turn to see a raven haired woman with violet eyes in a white sundress and wearing a hat. Kasumi gasps in surprise.

"It's….it's you…" she says as she points a shaky finger at her.

"You know her?" Iroha asks.

"You remember me~?" the woman says. "How sweet of you~"

Kasumi stands up. "H-how could I forget!? The other day you….you…" She thinks back on the woman kissing her on the forehead. "Ahhhhh! I can't believe I remember that just now!"

Ayane immediately gets in front of her sister with her hands in the air. "If you want to get to her, you have to go through me!"

The woman laughs. "You think I want a fight? I was just walking by, admiring this wonderful scene~"

"As if!" Ayane says. "Onee-chan told us about you! If you don't leave her alone right now…" She is stopped by Momiji putting her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

The young raven haired woman walks over toward Kasumi with the others backing away to make room. The ginger backs away a few steps, but the woman gives her a reassuring smile as she gently cups both hands on her cheeks.

"Although….to be honest…I was admiring you the most, cutie~" she coos. "You look more beautiful during the sunset."

"U-ummm…." Kasumi can't move a muscle. She can only just stare into the woman's beautiful violet eyes.

The other girls stare in surprise when the woman leans in and kisses her on the forehead, just like before. She pulls away and gently strokes the ginger's hair.

"I wish all of you great happiness," she says softly. "Keep loving each other as you are now." She turns to leave, but turns her head sideways. "I'll see you later." With that, she walks away with her long hair swaying gracefully.

Momiji quickly catches Kasumi as she is about to collapse. "Are you okay!?"

Ayane grits her teeth as she turns toward the direction where the woman left. "If I see that woman again, I swear I'm gonna-"

"She didn't mean no harm," Momiji says.

"Yeah? Well, what if she runs into her again and do something dangerous to her!?" Ayane counters.

"Hey, girls," Mai says as she waves her hands back and forth. "No need to get mad. Remember what she told us? I think she totally supports us!"

Ayane sighs heavily and turns away, crossing her arms. "Well, I'll believe it if we run into her again. I don't trust that woman."

Momiji gives a worried look when she feels Kasumi move a little. "Kasumi-chan?"

"Mmm….what happened?" the ginger moans.

"You fainted because of that kiss," the shrine maiden replies with a sad smile.

Kasumi sits up and looks back at her lover. "She didn't…do anything serious, right?"

Momiji shakes her head. "No, she didn't. She just left."

The ginger looks down at the ground. "Thank you for trying to protect me, everyone. But…I just don't know what to think of that woman."

"Do not trust her, Onee-chan," Ayane says. "She might do something horrible to you later on."

"Y-you sure about that?"

Momiji shakes her head. "You keep jumping to conclusions, Ayane-chan. Let's just let it go for now, okay? We had a fun day today, so let's go home, okay?"

The rest of the girls nod and Kasumi leads them to her house. As much as the ginger wants to believe her sister, another part of her wants to make sure that the woman truly means no harm. She can remember the last words she said to her before leaving.

 _"I wish all of you great happiness."_

Kasumi lets out a soft sigh. Can this woman be trusted after their second encounter?


	4. The Myserious Nyo-sama

**Chapter 4**

 **The Mysterious Nyo-sama**

Iroha tries to serve her master some tea as she gives her best smile. "Kasumi-sama, please have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

"No thanks, Iroha-chan," the ginger says softly. "I think I'm good."

The short haired maid frowns as she sets the cup on the table. "I'll…just leave it here in case you need it."

As Iroha walks away, Ayane and the other two girlfriends of Kasumi's just watch from the corner of the room.

"How long has she been like this?" Mai asks.

"Three days," Momiji replies. "Ever since that woman appeared, she's been down in the dumps. I think she's scared to go out there anymore."

"We'll protect her," Ayane says. "We're her girlfriends, so it's up to us to watch over her."

Kasumi lies on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking over and over about the woman she encountered and wondering if she'll run into again. She's too scared to go out again to risk that chance, but as the main girlfriend of the group, and older sister to Ayane, she usually does the responsibilities around the household anyways.

Iroha looks back at her mistress while washing dishes with a sad expression on her face. She wishes there is something she could do to make her master smile again, but nothing comes to mind. She finishes the dishes and comes by Kasumi to see if she's okay.

Later on, Momiji is sweeping the floors, but she can't help but steal glances at her ginger haired lover. She is so worried about her that she can't help but put the broom aside and walk over towards her.

"Hey, Kasumi-chan?" she says.

The ginger sits up and notices the shrine maiden looking down at her with a worried expression. "Ah…Momiji-chan."

"May I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

The raven haired girl obliges and sits next to her girlfriend. There is silence for a few minutes with Kasumi looking down at the floor. Momiji turns to her and gently puts her hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Listen…" she says softly. "You don't have to be afraid. Me, Mai-chan and Ayane-chan…we're all here for you….especially Iroha-chan. She's your maid and she's devoted to serve and protect you at all times. If you ever come across that woman again, Iroha will protect you. Okay?"

Kasumi nods and smiles. "You're right. I have Iroha-chan now. I have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly," Momiji says as she kisses her girlfriend on the forehead. "So, why don't you go for a walk with Iroha-chan? She's worried about you, too."

"I will. Thanks, Momiji-chan."

After kissing the shrine maiden, she sits up, calls Iroha over and the two leave the household. Mai pops her head from a corner of the wall.

"Did Kasumi-chan leave?" she asks.

Momiji closes her eyes with a small smile on her face. "Yes she did. With Iroha-chan by her side. She'll be fine. Don't worry." She turns toward the brunette. "She has all of us remember? We'll protect her."

Mai gives a happy nod. "Of course~!"

 ****Around Town****

"Kasumi-sama," Iroha says as she trots toward her mistress's side. "Do you want to do a little shopping? It seems we were running out of food…at least for the week. I was looking around the kitchen when I realized we're low on food. And I want to make you girls lunch later on."

"Yes," Kasumi says. "Let's do that. Do you have the list?"

"Got it right here~" Iroha whips out the piece of paper from her bag and hands it to the ginger.

After reading it over, she gives a nod of approval. "Excellent. That's just what we need. Come on. Let's go to the supermarket."

"Yes, mistress!"

The two girls head toward the supermarket where they usually go, pick out the items from the list, pay for them and then head out with smiles on their faces. It was a bit quicker since the last time Kasumi went to the supermarket, all thanks to Iroha. It's like she knew where everything was by heart. Come to think of it, how long has Iroha been in this area?

"I'll help you put the food away, Kasumi-sama," Iroha offers. "We got quite a lot of food after all."

"Of course," Kasumi nods with a smile. "And I shall reward you for your hard work, too."

"Really~?" Iroha exclaims. "Oh, Kasumi-sama, I'd be so honored to have any type of reward you give me~!"

"Hehe~! Calm down, calm do-WAH!" Before she can finish, she accidentally bumps into someone, causing her to fall on her behind with Iroha gasping.

"Kasumi-sama!" Thankfully the groceries did not fall out.

"Oh, are you alright?" a familiar beautiful voice asks, offering a hand towards her.

"Y-yes…thank you…" Before she can take the person's hand, she gasps at the familiar woman standing before her. The same exact woman she and her girlfriends encountered at the hill. "I-it's you…"

Iroha immediately steps in front of her mistress with her arms spread wide. "Don't worry, Kasumi-sama! I'll hold her off! You go!"

The woman laughs. "You think I'm going to hurt her? Listen, this is not what you think, dearie~!"

"Whatever it is, I know you're up to no good!" Iroha says. "Leave Kasumi-sama alone or I'll take you down by force!"

"Hehe! You're so brave, little one~" the woman pets the maid like a puppy. "But you got the wrong idea. I won't hurt anyone. And…your name's Kasumi-chan….right?" she asks the ginger.

"U-ummmm…y-yes…" Kasumi answers.

The woman offers her hand again. "Here. Let me introduce myself." After Kasumi takes the woman's hand, she suddenly wraps an arm around her waist, gently pulls her close and tips her chin. "My name's Nyo. Pleased to meet you…Kasumi-chan~!"

The sound of the woman's seductive voice and the beautiful eyes staring into her auburn ones is starting to make Kasumi's legs feel weak.

 _Th-there it is again…_ she thinks. _I…I can't move…with her staring at me like that…I can't do anything…_

Nyo giggles as she lets go of her chin, cups both hands on her cheeks and is starting to lean in to kiss her forehead when she senses something come at her. She grabs hold of Kasumi as she dodges Iroha trying to slash her with her butterfly blades.

"Hey, now!" Nyo frowns. "That wasn't very nice."

"You were about to do something to her weren't you?" Iroha says as she does a battle pose like a flamingo with one leg in the air.

"Listen, I mean no harm, okay?" Nyo gently sets the hazy eyed Kasumi against a wall and faces the maid. "If anything, I'm very glad to see her again, so…take it as a greeting."

Iroha grips the handles. "If you lay a finger on my mistress…"

Nyo sighs. "I guess there' s no point in talking to you. But I'm glad she has you as her protector." She then goes over towards the ginger and kneels down to her level. "And I'll be seeing you around, dear Kasumi-chan~! It's been fun, but too bad the maid had to spoil it. I will be back soon." She kisses her cheek, stands up and turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

The raven haired woman walks away. Iroha's butterfly blades disappear as she runs towards her mistress, softly shaking her.

"Kasumi-sama! Kasumi-sama!" she cries.

The ginger's hazy eyes turn to normal as she moves a little. "Wh-where….did she…?"

"Don't worry, she's gone," Iroha says as she helps her mistress up.

Kasumi smiles at the maid. "Thank you for protecting me earlier."

"It's my duty as your maid after all," the short haired girl says, smiling back.

"Now then, lets get the groceries to the house, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

 ****Kasumi's House****

"What!?" Ayane gasps after hearing what happened. "That woman again!?"

"Yep…" Kasumi replies. "Her name's Nyo-sama…and…I'm sorry, but…I just froze up again. Looking into her eyes like that and I just…couldn't do anything…"

"That…that wench!" Ayane shouts as she stomps her foot. "When I find her, I'm going to slice her into bits! She won't even know what hit her!"

"Hey, hey, easy," Momiji says. "Kasumi-chan is fine." She turns to the ginger. "You sure you heard her right? She meant no harm at all?"

"Yes." the ginger answers.

"I still don't trust her!" Ayane says. "I mean, she ALMOST kissed her!"

"Does that mean she loves her already?" Mai asks.

"Who knows?" Momiji says. "If it's that way, then-"

"We have a rival at our hands," Ayane cuts her off. "I'm sure of it. Nyo-sama will never take her away from us!"

Iroha nods in agreement. "I concur! We will all protect Kasumi-sama!"

Mai jumps towards the ginger. "Kasumi-chan, don't worry! We love you and we'll do anything to protect you!"

"Girls," Kasumi smiles at them all. "You are all the best. Thanks for all the support you're giving me right now."

The girls hug her on all sides. Deep down, Kasumi really wants to know more about this mysterious Nyo. Why is she always flirting with her every time they come across each other? Can she be really trusted? Those are the questions that are floating in her mind the most. But for now, all she can focus on is the love she is sharing with all her girlfriends and maid.


	5. Another Ninja

**Chapter 5**

 **Another Ninja**

Kasumi and Iroha go for a walk downtown, hopefully they don't run into Nyo again. It's been several days since that encounter with her, but since her girlfriends assured her that they would always be there to protect her, she is no longer worried. She also has Iroha by her side at all times, considering she's a great fighter like the rest of them.

They walk for a few blocks, chatting away and laughing together as they turn a corner of a building. Unbeknownst to them, there is a girl with long dark hair tied in a pony-tail with a red bodysuit with blue armor on her arms and legs with two swords, one on the back and down at her waist sideways. Her large breasts jiggle a little at moving for a bit, looking at the ginger closely. Her eyes narrow and as if she is vanishing to thin air to one location to another, following the two.

"Hehe~!" Iroha laughs. "Hey, we should by something for all of us to eat later!"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Maybe…some desert?" Iroha says putting a finger to her chin. "We haven't had cake yet, so…."

Kasumi giggles and pets her head like a puppy. "Alright, Iroha-chan. We can buy some cake for us."

"Yay~!" Iroha hugs her mistress happily.

They continue walking until they turn a corner where there is barely anybody there towards an alley between two apartment buildings. Suddenly, Kasumi can sense some presence somewhere. She stops and looks around for anything that might jump at her. Iroha takes notice.

"What's the matter, Kasumi-sama?"

"I feel…someone…watching us…" Kasumi says. "I don't know why, but earlier I felt it. I thought it was my imagination, but this time, it's definitely someone." The ginger enters the alley and looks around some more for that person, but there is no sign of that person.

And then…

"HYAAAA!" A loud battle cry is heard from a distance.

Kasumi quickly turns and jumps back to dodge a girl trying to slash her with one of her swords. Iroha quickly jumps in front of her mistress, summoning her butterfly blades.

"You want to get to her, you have to go through me!" Iroha shouts.

"Who are you, anyways?" Kasumi asks.

"Name's Taki," the dark haired girl says. "And are you…the one and only Kasumi-san? The princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan?"

"I am," Kasumi says. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to challenge you!" Taki says as she points her sword at the ginger. "I've heard so much about you that I had to find you. I want to test your skills."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Iroha shouts, but she turns her head towards Kasumi putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Iroha-chan," she says with a serious expression. "I can handle this. It seems that she's a ninja as well and wants to challenge me. So…I accept."

"Be careful, Mistress!" Iroha says as she steps aside.

"Don't worry," Kasumi says as she spins around, changing into her usual blue and white kunoichi outfit and draws her sword. "I'll be just fine."

The fight starts with Taki lunging at her, but Kasumi disappears with pink sakura petals and reappears behind her and kicking her back. Taki dive rolls back to her feet and draws out her second sword and starts to slash at her. Kasumi parries each and every slash while jumping from wall to wall, left, right, up, down and diagonal. In all directions while speeding back and forth like they are in hyper speed. The two ninjas look like they are pretty evenly matched so to speak and Iroha can see that.

Kasumi gains the upper hand by knocking out one of her swords with her kicks, jumps and grabs her with her neck with her knees and then flips her over towards the ground. Taki jumps to her feet again and uppercuts Kasumi just as soon as she goes in for another attack. She slashes her shoulder after that, followed by a kick to the chest to knock her off her feet. However, Kasumi jumps to her feet and clashes blades with Taki's with huge sparks flying. Iroha takes a step forward with a worried expression on her face.

The two ninjas are struggling to push each other off, glaring at one another.

"This is the end for you!" Taki growls.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Kasumi counters.

With newly found strength, the ginger shoves Taki away, jumps in the air, spinning like a wheel and lands her foot on Taki's head hard, making her hit face first into the ground. Kasumi back flips and gets into her battle position. Taki tries to get back on her feet, but the impact was so great that her legs start to wobble and thus, she goes down face first again. Kasumi relaxes her stance, puts her sword away and rushes to Taki's aid.

"Kasumi-sama!" Iroha cries.

The ginger tenderly picks up the ninja and rests her head on her lap. Her forehead is bleeding a little, plus, she's knocked unconscious because of that hit.

"Forgive me," she says softly.

"Wh-what do we do with her?" Iroha asks, stepping towards Kasumi's side.

"Iroha-chan, help me with this girl and let's take her home," the ginger says.

"Ah…y-yes! Understood!"

Both of them get on both sides, help Taki up and carry her.

 ****Kasumis House****

Taki is resting on the bed with white bandages wrapped around her head. Kasumi and her four girlfriends quietly walk towards the room while Iroha is treating her carefully. Ayane eyes her older sister with a deadpanned expression.

"You brought another ninja home?" she asks.

"Ahahaha…" Kasumi laughs nervously. "I couldn't just leave her there, even though she wanted to fight me."

Momiji smiles as she pats Kasumi's head. "At least be grateful about what she's done for this girl."

"Maybe we might have another member of this household~!" Mai says excitedly. "The more, the merrier~! It'll be like a ninja family here!"

"Iroha's not a ninja though," Ayane says, bonking Mai on the head.

"Still, this might be fun!" Mai says.

Kasumi looks back towards her maid washing some rags and gently patting Taki's wound. Suddenly, she hears a soft moan as the dark haired girl's eyes flutter open. Kasumi signals her girlfriends to leave and then comes toward the ninja.

"Where…am I?" Taki asks.

"You're at my home," Kasumi says as she comes to her bedside. "I'm glad you're okay. Forgive me for doing this to you."

"So that's it then," Taki says. "You won…so…there's one thing to do…"

"Eh?"

She turns toward the ginger, grabbing her hands in hers. "PLEASE LET ME STAY AT YOUR HOME!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" Both Kasumi and Iroha exclaim, with the maid almost dropping the wet rag.

"What? What is it!?" Ayane comes rushing towards the room.

Taki turns towards Ayane. "Please, everyone. I've been defeated in a battle against Kasumi-sama, so…please let me stay here. I have nowhere else to go. Honest."

Ayane puts her hands on her hips. "Mai's prediction was right…"

"Taki-chan's staying here!?" Mai suddenly jumps on Ayane with her super large breasts on the back of her head. "Ohhhhhhh, this is SOOOOO EXCITING~!" She grabs the violet haired girl and shakes her wildly. "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER NINJA AT OUR HOME! WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER NINJA AT OUR HOME!"

"Okay, okay!" Ayane cries. "Calm dooooown!"

Momiji comes in soon after and giggles. "I wouldn't mind having another member into our home. Well, Kasumi-chan's home at least."

"We have another bedroom anyways," Kasumi says. "The four of us sleep together like we always do with Iroha next to us with her futon and there's a guest bedroom here."

Taki gently squeezes the ginger's hands. "I can't thank you enough!"

Kasumi and her four girlfriends sweat drop at this as they leave Iroha to continue to take care of her and then leave the room towards the living room. Ayane plumps on the couch face down.

"Why!? Why do weird things aways happen to us!?" she says, her shouts being muffled on the pillow.

Mai kneels towards the short haired girl's side and pets her with a nervous smile on her face. "It'll take some time to get used to, I know, just like Iroha-chan."

Momiji nods in agreement. "Just give Taki-chan a chance, like we did with Iroha-chan. She has nowhere to go anyways."

"Fine," Ayane flips to face the ceiling with Mai backing away a little. "But this is the last person that we would allow into this house to stay. This is just enough people in this house."

"Agreed," Mai says.

Kasumi and Momiji exchange looks and nod as well.

"Fair enough," the shrine maiden says.

"No problem," Kasumi says.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hehe~! I so wanted to add Taki from "Soul Calibur" with Kasumi, so why not add her here? Is she going to be part of her harem? Depends on how this story will go. It's about Kasumi and her three girlfriends, mainly, but like the title says, I might add Taki to her harem. Again, it depends.**

 **Thanks for all the support and reviews and remember, long and detailed reviews please~! Have a nice day!**


	6. Jealousy and More Ninjas

**Chapter 6**

 **Jealousy and More Ninjas**

Taki sits up from the bed the next morning. Her head is still bandaged and her hair is let down before going to bed last night. She looks around, realizing where she is. She's in a new room that Kasumi set up for her, lying on a nice, warm bed. She groans as she clutches her injured head and slowly climbs out of bed to go to the bathroom to wash her face and such. It is then that she can smell something delicious. She finishes washing her face and heads toward the kitchen where Kasumi and her three girlfriends, plus Iroha are. The maid is cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Taki-chan!" Kasumi greets with a warm bright smile. "Breakfast is almost ready, so please sit down."

Taki obliges as the maid serves up their breakfast, which is just eggs, sausages and toast and everyone digs in. Taki takes her fork, looks at the food for a bit before tasting the eggs. Her eyes widen at the great taste, so she tries the sausage and hums a happy "Mm~!"

Iroha giggles. "Sounds like you're enjoying it, Taki-sama!"

"Mm-hmm~!" Taki says as she keeps on eating.

Kasumi giggles as well. "It's like she hasn't eaten in a week or something."

Everyone else nods in agreement as they keep on eating. For Taki, she is loving this place already, thanks to Kasumi's kindness. Plus that, the dark haired ninja is feeling that she has a soft spot for the ginger. She wouldn't admit it to the others though. Not yet anyways. Still, after being carried home by Kasumi, Taki has grown attached to her already.

Once they were done with breakfast, Iroha offers to put away the dishes, but Kasumi decides to help her out. As both of them work together on the dishes, Taki idly sits on the couch in the living room, eyeing the ginger. Her hair is down from her usual pony-tail and is wearing a beautiful pink sundress. She glances outside, seeing that it's a beautiful day outside. She looks back at the ginger who is finished with the dishes, pats Iroha on the head while giving her good praises and then turns toward the living room to rest. Taki quickly acts casual as the ginger walks toward the couch to sit next to her.

There is a bit of silence for a few minutes when Taki looks over at Kasumi. Up close, her beautiful features are the only thing she can focus on. Her long hair going down her back and those beautiful auburn eyes of hers. So beautiful that she can't resist staring at her beautiful features. Kasumi turns to notice Taki staring at her for some reason.

"Something the matter, Taki-chan?" the ginger asks.

The dark haired girl doesn't say anything. Instead, she puts her hands on the ginger's shoulders and gently pushes her down on her back on the couch. Kasumi blushes at this.

"T-Taki-chan…what are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi-sama," Taki says, softly. "But ever since you let me stay at your home…my heart…my heart would never stop pounding. I can't forget your kindness. You have softened me like you never did before. So…" She caresses the ginger's cheek, leaning in closer. "The truth is…Kasumi-sama…I love you…"

 _A…a confession already…_ the ginger thinks, sweat dropping. "W-wait…Taki-chan…mmmph!" She already gets cut off by Taki's loving kiss. She tries to push her off, but the dark haired ninja's grip is too strong. There is nothing she can do but just endure this until Taki is finished.

Taki pulls away for a bit to catch her breath and then goes in for another one. Then, as if she's possessed, her hand finds something soft and squishy and grabs it without hesitation. Kasumi lets out a muffled moan, flinching a bit. Taki continues playing around with her breast as she continues to kiss her passionately. She cannot resist this temptation to touch her. As she can see, Kasumi is starting to like it.

Kasumi is just about out of breath when Taki pulls away again, much to her relief. They find themselves gazing at each other for quite a while. Taki's heart starts beating once again as she blushes heavily. Kasumi swallows hard, afraid of what the dark haired ninja will do next. Taki caresses her cheek once again, smiling.

"Kasumi-sama," she coos, brushing away her hair.

"Taki…chan…"

However, before they can do anything, Ayane rushes in and pulls Taki away by the shirt. She jumps in front of her big sister, glaring at the dark haired ninja.

"How dare you hog Onee-chan like that!" she shouts at her.

"Ayane-chan!" Kasumi gasps.

"Sorry, Ayane-sama," Taki says as she adjusts her shirt. "But I can't resist Kasumi-sama's beauty. I had to make my move on her."

"You…you little…" Ayane clenches her shaky fist while gritting her teeth. "I…will…not…" She grabs her big sister and hugs her tightly. "LET YOU HAVE ONEE-CHAN TO YOURSELF!"

"Hey, cut it out, will you!?" Taki shouts. "Just because you're her little sister, doesn't mean you can hog her, too!"

"I'm her girlfriend, you know!" Ayane shoots back. She turns toward the ginger, caressing her cheek. "Onee-chan can enjoy my kiss better than yours. Just watch!" And just like that, she presses her lips against hers without giving the ginger a chance to react.

Kasumi returns it shortly after, getting pulled closer by her little sis and the kiss deepens, where their tongues meet and caress each other while moans are being heard. Taki body shakes in irritation as she watches the two making out. Ayane touches her sister's breast and moves it in a circular motion, making the ginger moan softly through the kiss. She squeezes and kneads it as she goes, and Kasumi can't help but enjoy it. This is way too much for her to handle. Both of them pull away to gaze into each other's eyes while Ayane still plays with her sister's breast. Taki can't handle this any longer, so with her ninja speed, she snatches the ginger out of Ayane's hands and heads towards the edge of the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" Ayane shouts.

"You've taken too long!" Taki says. "Now I musts have a turn!"

"Ehhhhh!? No fair, you two!" Mai suddenly jumps in, landing on top of the dark haired ninja, making her let go of the ginger. She pulls out her fan and puts it over her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Taki-chan. Hehehe~!"

Taki grits her teeth, rubbing her head. "As if Kasumi-sama's extreme kick to the head wasn't bad enough…"

Mai pulls her girlfriend close. "Sorry, Taki-chan, but…it's MY turn to have Kasumi-chan all to myself~"

"Huh!?" Ayane swiftly turns to the brunette. "That's not fair! We were just getting to the good part when Taki had to interrupt us!"

"Well, too bad! I'm getting the goods now~" She starts groping Kasumi's breast with a giggle. "Ohhhh, yours are nice and soft, like always~"

"M-Mai-chan…" Kasumi moans. "I…I don't think….I can handle this…anymore…"

"What do you mean~?" Mai pushes her down on the floor, pinning her wrists. "It's just you and me now. Let's take this chance while we can." She leans in while letting go of her wrist to caress her cheek and connect lips with hers.

Again, Kasumi slowly returns the favor, but due to the other two girls sharing kisses and touching her body, she's beginning to get exhausted and numb. Not that she minded, but they were being a little too intense on her. Mai lets out some lyrical giggles as she keeps on playing with her body, touching her breasts here and there, straddling her thighs with her own legs. Kasumi can do nothing but stil endure all this, but the pleasant touching did not last very long. Ayane and Taki can't hold in their jealousy for much longer, so they grab Mai by both arms, dragging her away.

"Heeeeey! Wait!" Mai whines. "I wasn't done yet!"

"Let us have her now!" Both Ayane and Taki get on the floor where Kasumi is before she even gets up and they touch her at every spot they can.

"G-girls!" Kasumi cries. "Would you cut it out!? You're acting very weird!"

"I won't let Taki have you all to herself, Onee-chan!" Ayane says as she stares daggers at the dark haired ninja.

"I love her with all my heart!" Taki says. "I can never forget her kindness after what she's done! I devote my life to her!"

"Take your devotion elsewhere!" Ayane shoots back.

Mai jumps in and grabs Kasumi, hugging her close with her enormous breasts squishing her face. "No one shall hurt Kasumi-chan that way!"

"You're one to talk!" Ayane says, pointing at her. "You're suffocating her because of those MELONS of yours!"

"WAAAAHHHH! That was meeeaaaan!" Mai cries. "Don't worry, Kasumi-chan! I won't let them lay a finger on you!"

"Iroha-chan, help meeeeee~!" Kasumi whimpers. "They're ganging up on meeeee!"

Iroha comes running with her butterfly swords in hand. But when she takes a look at what Mai is doing, something is holding her back. The feeling while watching this breath taking scene makes her lower her arms.

"I-Iroha-chan! That's an order!" Kasumi shouts.

"Yes, Kasumi-sama," Iroha puts her butterfly swords aside, jumps in towards the brunette, tackling her away from the ginger. She then picks up her mistress, bridal style. "Are you okay, mistress?"

"Yes, thank goodness!" Kasumi says. "I'm glad you're not…one of…them…" Her eyes widen at the affectionate gaze her maid is giving her for some reason. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kasumi-sama…I know this is not normal for me to do," Iroha says. "But every time I see you all making out like that…it makes me want to do it too! So please…may I ask permission to kiss you?"

"U-uhhhhh…" Kasumi is now in a pinch here. She has no idea why the girls are acting so weird in the morning, especially when Taki started to get all affectionate on her. Before she can do anything else, Iroha already starts to lock lips with hers. The ginger has enough of this nonsense and actually tries to pull away, but Iroha's grip is too strong. She pulls the ginger closer, deepening the kiss where their tongues caress each other and such. "Kasumi-sama…this feels…so good! I've never….haaaaah…felt like this…before~!"

"I-Iroha…ch-chan…..mmmph…this is…t-too much for me…" Kasumi moans.

Iroha gently sets her mistress down and continues kissing her as she raises her hand to touch her breast and grope it up and down and then in a circular motion after that. Kasumi shakes her head roughly, trying to endure it once again. She used to enjoy all the pleasant touches from her lovers, but now things are getting out of hand and they are being too intense on her. She tries to pull away, only for the maid to crawl closer and pull her close, kissing her passionately over and over.

They pull away to gaze into each other's eyes, although Kasumi is near fainting from all this. She wants to get out of here ASAP.

"Girls!" Momiji shouts. "What are you doing to Kasumi-chan?"

The ginger sighs in relief. "Momiji-chan! Thank goodness you're here! They are out of control and I can't seem to stop them!"

However, the shrine maiden seems to ignore her cries for help and instead steps up to her girlfriend, raising her hand up to her buttoned shirt. "If anyone wants to play around with her, it should be me. Besides…" She looks over at the ginger with an affectionate expression. "She and I speak with each other quite often." She grabs her girlfriend's wrists and pulls them toward her chest. "Kasumi-chan…you may do whatever you want to me. I insist. After all, I love you the most."

"THANKS A LOT MOMIJI-CHAN!" Kasumi whines.

Momiji giggles as she pulls her girlfriend close. "What's the worry about, dear? I'm only showing my love for you."

"M-maybe…too much…" Kasumi groans.

The shrine maiden pulls her close, tipping her chin to her level. "Now hold still, Kasumi-chan…"

"Momiji-chan…d-don't…..mmph!" Kasumi is silence by Momiji's kiss. She cannot move anywhere as she is pinned against the floor and kissed over and over while being groped.

The other ninjas and maid stare in jealousy as they watch them making out. Momiji gropes her breast up and down and then in a circular motion before pulling away and grabbing both of them, doing the same motions. Kasumi moans as she puts her hand up to her mouth to contain her moans, but it's no use. Momiji is probably the most intense on of the group as of right now. She is unable to move anywhere for the time being. Momiji gently sets down the straps on her sun dress, almost exposing her large breasts when Kasumi notices and covers her chest. However the shrine maiden moves her hands away and leans toward her, kissing her neck, moving one hand on her breast and her other hand slowly lowering toward between her legs.

It is then that Kasumi finds the strength to push the shrine maiden away before she can do anything. "I…I think that's enough! I've…I've gotten enough love for one day! You girls can stop now!"

But the other ninjas completely ignore her as steam starts to fume from their heads. They all glare at Momiji and Ayane quickly pushes her away, making her topple to the floor.

"Hey! That hurt!" Momiji shouts. "Why did you do that!?"

"You were…you were going to do…."that"…with her, didn't you!?" Ayane says.

"Come on! The three of us have done this on Kasumi-chan all at once before!" Momiji counters. "Why can't we just do it one-on-one?"

"I want to do it with Kasumi-sama, though!" Taki says. "I did NOT get a chance to!"

"Well, you just have to wait your turn," Mai says crossing her arms. "Kasumi-chan is mine!"

"No, she's mine!" Ayane counters.

"She's mine!" Mai shouts.

The brunette rushes toward the ginger and wraps her arms around the ginger. "You wanna have her? Ha! Too bad! I'm going far away so that the two of us can have some alone time together!"

"Ohhhhh, no you don't!" Ayane draws out her sword and charges at the brunette, but she dodges it easily.

"Too slow!" Mai laughs. "You'll have to catch me~!"

"Fine, I will!" Ayane takes the challenge and chases Mai around the house.

The other ninjas and Iroha just watch the chase as they head upstairs towards their main bedroom. The other girls follow. Mai keeps on holding the ginger in her arms, dodging every attack Ayane tries to throw at her. They zip back and forth, up and down and diagonal in all areas of the room until they stop at the edge of the bed. Mai is still holding Kasumi tightly. Ayane points her sword at the brunette.

"I'll give you one more chance!" the purplette says. "Let me…have Onee-chan…"

"And I already told you~" Mai says, sticking her tongue out. "I'm having her all to myself for the day!" She squeezes the ginger tightly, cuddling her in her arms. "Right, Kasumi-chaaaan~?"

However, Mai notices that the ginger is not responding. She pulls away to check to see if she's alright, but she looks like she's already fainted. Mai drops her to the floor in front of Ayane. The two ninjas glare at each other, growling.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" They both say in unison, drawing out their weapons and attacking each other.

Taki bursts through the door with her swords in hand, noticing the two fighting. She then notices Kasumi face down on the floor. She grips her handles while gritting her teeth.

"You…dare…hurt Kasumi-sama..like that…" she growls. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

She charges at the two, but they react by clashing with her blades. Momiji has her naginata in hand while Iroha comes in with her butterfly swords. They also notice Kasumi on the ground, thinking that they have something to do with it.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Momiji and Iroha charge at the other ninjas and they all clash weapons one by one.

However, Kasumi raises her head. They seem to be too busy fighting each other, so she takes this chance to disappear using her teleportation ninja technique, and disappears with sakura petals scattering and then the petals disappearing after. The girls are still too busy to notice.

 ****Downtown****

"Haaaaah…those girls…" she says, face palming herself. "I REALLY need a break from them. I'm glad they love me so much but…oh, my goodness…" She hugs herself as she keeps on walking. She'll have to buy some food while she's at it and maybe get something to eat. She knows Momiji can cook as well, so it shouldn't be a problem.

She enters a small shop and looks around for anything to eat and she when she finds it, she orders a simple melon bread snack and goes over towards a tall table for one. As she starts eating, she begins to notice someone staring at her. A girl with short orange hair and wearing a tank top with short shorts and black knee high socks is speaking to another girl, who appears to be beautiful with long dark blue tresses and wearing a yellow sundress.

Kasumi is a bit curious as to why this girl is looking at her with an excited look, but she has her own business to attend to. She finishes her melon bread, pays for the food and starts to head out when she hears the orange haired girl's voice.

"Hey!" the girl calls. "Hey, you!" She finally catches up to the ginger, panting. The dark blue haired girl follows. "You…you must be…Kasumi-chan, right? From the famous Dead or Alive tournament?"

"Eh?" The ginger tilts her head in confusion. "I am, but…how do you know so much about me?"

"Onee-chan and I watch it sometimes," the orange haired girl says. "Right, Onee-chan?"

"It's true," the dark blue haired girl says. "And you're a ninja…just like us."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The dark blue haired girl puts out her hand. "My name is Asagi Igawa and this is my little sister, Sakura. We are the Anti-Demon Ninjas."

"Anti…demon…ninjas…" Kasumi puts her finger on her chin. "I can recall hearing that a lot on the news. You two were always in it."

"Hehehe~!" Sakura rubs the back of her head, giving her a toothy grin. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Asagi frowns. "Unfortunately…this Anti-Demon ninja thing is a tough job. We've gone through…some pretty hard times lately." She smiles at Kasumi. "But now that there were none around, we decided to move to this area."

"But…." Sakura ponders as she slides her foot back and forth shyly. "We…don't have a place to go. So, uhhh, if you don't mind…"

"Eh!?" Kasumi is surprised by this request and is afraid what the others would think if she brought 2 other ninjas home to stay. She's got enough on her plate as it is. "W-well, uhhhh…th-the thing is….my home is kinda full."

"Awwwww, come on, please~?" Sakura says, taking the ginger's hands in hers. "I know we're asking much, but all the apartments are taken, the hotels are seriously booked and we don't have enough money to even check out a room for a hotel."

Kasumi ponders on this. She has two options: leave them and let them starve to death, or come home and deal with more chaos. She looks at the two for about a minute and a half.

 ****Later****

"O-Onee-chan…" Ayane says with her eye twitching. "What…did I just tell you about having enough people into our home?"

"Nice to meet you all~" Asagi says bowing. "I'm Asagi Igawa and this is my little sister, Sakura."

"I'm so exhausted…" Mai slumps on the couch. "I don't think I can move anymore…"

Momiji smiles nervously and pets the brunette. "At least we have one extra bedroom for the two of you. You can stay there, okay?"

"Really!? Thank you very much!" Sakura bows.

"Sorry, girls…" Kasumi says, sweat dropping.

"Onee-chan…you're too kind to everybody…"

* * *

 **A/N: I can't help it, okay? I just HAD to put in more ninjas to Kasumi's harem. Asagi and Sakura from "Taimanin Asagi" the hentai anime. Watch it at your own risk. I hope you all liked this chapter, even if some of you are not familiar with "Taimanin Asagi". Hehe!**


	7. Budgets

**Chapter 7**

 **Budgets**

"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan, what are you doing on the couch!?" Mai whines when she walks in the living room that afternoon. "My favorite show's about to start!"

"Hehe! I'm sorry, but my show's on for an hour," Sakura says.

"Awwww, man!" The brunette drops to her knees, sulking.

"Hey, Asagi!" Ayane says, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't eat all our food here!"

"Why not?" the dark blue haired girl says. "We've been starving since we moved here and we don't have a lot of money left."

"We're going to get really low on money here if you keep this up!" the purple haired girl says.

Momiji and Kasumi look around and sigh. After bringing in Asagi and Sakura, the household has been more crazy than earlier, as Ayane predicted. However, the good news is that the two Igawa sisters have gotten used to this household and gotten what they wanted to survive. Though, Kasumi has to buy a lot more groceries now that she has about 7 people in the house, considering Asagi is eating more. She and Sakura took all the popcorn to watch their shows as well, which is a bummer, but Kasumi doesn't mind buying more. However, Momiji is concerned about their budget and if they don't do something, they'll run out of money for sure.

"Kasumi-chan," the shrine maiden says. "Don't you think a couple or maybe a few of us could get a job? I mean…look at what we have. Probably, we're going to run out of food in the next two days or so."

"You're right," Kasumi says, rubbing her chin. "All of us could get a job, but who will watch over the house?"

"We have Iroha-chan," Momiji says.

"That's true but…she always wants to be with me, no matter where I go. You know how she is."

"Ahhhh…right, right…."

Ayane seems to hear this and walks over towards the two. "We're going to get jobs?"

"Mm-hmm," Kasumi nods. "I think all of us should get one so we can earn our own money. Otherwise, we'll go broke sooner than we think."

"Well…what kind of jobs are there?" Ayane asks.

Momiji looks over to see a newspaper ad on the floor. "Hmmmm…let's look and see…hmmmm…" She skims over some jobs she isn't interested in until she sees something that catches her eye. "Ah…there's a big maid cafe right downtown that just opened yesterday. They are in serious need of employees. About 7 or 8, I believe."

"A maid cafe?" Kasumi asks. "How much does it pay?"

"Hmmmm…about $15-20 an hour," the shrine maiden answers.

"That's a big pay," Ayane says. "If we work there as full time, there's no problem."

Mai seems to hear this and runs over towards the paper to read it. "A maid cafe!? I've always wanted to go to one of those!"

Momiji giggles. "They're hiring right now. Shall we go? Probably other girls like us want this job as much as we do."

Mai nods excitedly. "Yeah! Let's go, let's go! Time's wasting!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Sakura sits up from the couch.

"To the maid cafe! We need to be the first ones there!" Mai says as she runs toward the front door. "Come on, come on, girls! Let's get moving~!"

"Hehe! In a minute!" Momiji says. She turns to Kasumi with Iroha trotting next to her. "Hopefully this will help us a little bit. With all 8 of us here, it should be no problem, right?"

"Fingers crossed," Kasumi says.

Once all of them are ready to go, they exit the house, lock the door and head downtown as quickly as possible. They find it within a half hour and enter the cafe. There were a few girls here, but Kasumi and the others go to where the applications are, pick them up and fill them out. After handing them in, the 8 girls decide to walk around a little to get some fresh air. They find some people staring at them for some reason, wondering why all 8 girls are walking together along with a maid next to the ginger. Mai doesn't seem to mind all the attention and happily waves at the people looking at her while Ayane rolls her eyes. She can be so cheerful, yet so annoying sometimes. Asagi and Sakura stay close together while Iroha clings onto Kasumi with a happy giggle. Ayane sticks by her older sister as well from the other side while Momiji just casually walks next to her group, smiling a little. It's nice to take a nice walk with all of them.

Taki lags behind the group for a bit before feeling the urge to run towards Kasumi to join in the walking. The ginger giggles as Iroha links arms closer to her mistress.

"So….when will we get the jobs?" Iroha asks.

"It depends," Kasumi answers. "We'll just have to wait until we get a call from the restaurant. And then, I'll let you know."

"Here's hoping," Ayane says. "I just want to get this over with so we can earn some money here."

Momiji laughs nervously. "Calm down. There's no need to rush things."

"Ahhhhh~" Sakura says as she puts her arms behind her head. "What a beautiful day~!"

"It sure is," Asagi replies, putting an arm around her younger sister. "Especially when we're with Kasumi and the rest."

"Though…it can be quite crowded in the house…" Taki says.

"True…" Mai says, hanging her head down.

"Girls, girls," Kasumi waves her hand dismissively with a nervous smile. "Don't be like that. We may have this many people, but look at it this way. Even though not many of us know each other, I think we can still work on getting along. And besides, it's nice to think of it as family."

All the ninja maidens blush at this. "Family?" they say in unison.

"Heh, I mean why not?" Kasumi continues. "If we keep this up, it'll be much easier to handle things around the house."

"Kasumi-chan/sama~!" the other ninjas brighten.

"Kasumi-chan!" a familiar voice calls from a distance.

The ginger turns toward Nozomi and her three girlfriends, who are just walking towards them.

"Hey! How goes it…whoa…!" Nozomi stops and stares at the sight of the girls that surround her. "What…in the world…?"

"Ahahaha~" Kasumi laughs nervously. "Weren't expecting this, did you?"

Nozomi puts up a hand. "Okay. 2 questions. How did you have this many and…where did they come from?"

"It's…kind of a long story," Kasumi answers.

"However one thing's for sure," Ayane says as she eyes her older sister. "Onee-chan is just too darn nice to everyone."

Nozomi puts her hands on her hips, eyeing every ninja and the maid. "I…see…"

All of them decide to head to the park since they notice Nozomi having a picnic basket and one of them having a large blanket. They work together to set up everything and almost everyone sits on the blanket except for Taki, who is standing up and crossing her arms while leaning against a tree. Kasumi tells Nozomi and her girlfriends the story of how she found Taki, Sakura and Asagi and let them stay at her home since they had nowhere else to go. Nozomi and the others were stunned by this.

"Wow, Kasumi-chan," the dark blue haired girl says. "You have a lot to handle."

"Trust me…" the ginger deadpans. "You don't even know how they handle things. I mean, one time they were all over me without giving me a chance to breathe."

Non eats a potato chip as she turns to the ginger. "They all love you. That's the important thing, right~?"

"Of course~!" Mai blurts out, raising her hand. "Each and everyone of us love-loves her~!"

"Love-love?" Ayane deadpans, eyeing the brunette. "Where in the world did you learn that from?"

"Who cares~?" the brunette says as she hugs the ginger tightly. "We love-love Kasumi-chan a lot~! And it just never stops!"

Nozomi laughs. "Sounds like you got quite the loving family there, Kasumi-chan."

"I would like to say the same, Nozomi-chan," Kasumi says, smiling. "You and your three girlfriends look like family as well."

Non blushes heavily as she brightens, squealing. "She called us a family! Did ya hear that, everyone!? She called us a family!"

"Hehe! That's so sweet of you, Kasumi-chan~" Nozomi says.

The girls talk and talk for what it seems like hours until they finish the food and Nozomi does the honors of putting it away.

"It was nice talking with you," Nozomi says. "But we better head back. We'll see you soon."

"Same here," Kasumi says waving. "Bye."

As Nozomi and her girlfriends leave, the ninjas and maid decide to head home.

 ****Later****

"Yes?" Kasumi says as she answers the phone. "It's she….eh? EH!? Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" She hangs up and turns to her fellow ninjas and maid who are gathered around her to listen in. "We got the job~!"

"We did!?" Mai exclaims. "Ohhhhh, how wonderful~! How grand!"

"I can't believe we got this job," Momiji says.

"This will be super fun, right, Onee-chan~?" Sakura says.

"I can't wait to work with you." Asagi says, winking.

Ayane hugs her older sister. "We did it, Onee-chan! Now all we need to do is work until we get our weekly paycheck! Who knows how long we can work~?"

"Only time will tell, Ayane-chan," the ginger says, returning the embrace. "Only time will tell."

For Kasumi, there is no telling whether or not they will be paid big or not. However, as long as all of them work very hard, their paycheck might always go big, meaning that they will have enough money to buy their own food. This is just the beginning of their jobs as maids.


	8. Maid Service and Entertainment

**Chapter 8**

 **Maid Service and Entertainment**

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER~!" Iroha, Mai and Ayane say in unison as a couple more customers walk in.

On their first day, the ninjas and maid never expected this many people coming in the maid cafe. Of course, it is pretty big enough for the 8 of them to fit and serve them. Kasumi is the one who is serving the food while Momiji is taking the orders. Iroha does the greeting and cooking, since she's been cooking in the household for quite a while now, as well as for her other masters she met. Ayane and Mai do the greetings as well, however, the short haired ninja can't help but feel envy for the people drawing their attention on Mai most of the time. After all, they ARE wearing skimpy French Maid outfits that all have their tops revealing half of their cleavage with thigh high stockings and knee high boots to top it off. And because of Mai's cheerful personality, people were drawn to that and coming to the cafe. Ayane doesn't know whether to strangle her or kiss her for bringing in more customers.

After greeting another set of customers, Ayane turns to the brunette with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Mai," she says. "You must have some secret to this sort of play."

"Hm? What play? All I'm doing is being myself," Mai says innocently. "Is there any problem with that?"

"They're paying attention more to you than me. Why else would it be a problem?"

"Come on, Ayane-chan. Don't be so jelly~"

"I'm not jelly!"

"Ohhhh, yes you are~! Oh, customer!" Mai turns back and bows. "WELCOME BACK MASTER~!" She raises and her large breasts jiggle at the movement, making the man swoon and then the brunette shows him to a booth.

Ayane's eyebrow twitches in anger. "I'm…I'm gonna kill her…"

Asagi and Sakura are also serving the customers in the back while Taki is serving food on trays to each customer since she just wants to do this instead of interacting and greeting them. Kasumi can now understand Taki's behavior. She barely talks with anyone around her except for the ginger herself. She is a nice girl, but sometimes, she is just a quiet person that wants to be alone at times. Kasumi continues to serve her customers when she turns to notice a stage at the front of the cafe. Why haven't she noticed it before? She turns toward the front where Mai and Ayane should be greeting, but both of them are not here. Momiji is concerned as well, but doesn't have time to be looking since she's taking their orders. Kasumi can worry about that later and continues to serve them when the lights go dim for some reason. This draws her attention towards the stage where a bright spotlight points to the center and out jumps Mai Shiranui in a transparent, revealing female toga that has a V-shape cute on the side, with knee high lace up sandals, a pearl necklace around her neck, a gold bracelet on her wrist and a tiara on her head. Ayane comes out wearing the same thing as Mai. The brunette takes the microphone and steps up to the front.

"Hello, everyone~!" she says happily. "Welcome to the Grand Opening of the Maid Cafe! I, Mai Shiranui, along with my co-star, Ayane-chan, will be your entertainment for today~! So please enjoy~!"

Ayane covers her chest as she glares at the brunette. "Are you insane!? Why are we doing this!?"

"It's fine, its fine~!" Mai says as she winks at her. "The people love us already, see~?"

There were about thousands of comments left and right from the audience.

"Wow! Is that brunette a goddess?"

"They're both so cute and sexy!"

"I never expected this kind of entertainment!"

Mai waves at everyone again with a giggle. Ayane comes close to her and grabs her arm.

"And what…exactly are we doing for them?" she asks.

Mai chuckles as she wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't worry. This is to lighten up the crowd." She tips her chin to her level with her other hand and kisses her on the lips.

The crowd gasps in awe at this wonderful sight of two girls in togas just making out. Kasumi and the others were stunned as well. How did they manage to volunteer on stage anyways? Sakura seems to be interested in this sort of entertainment and begins to trot toward the front to get a better view with Asagi following. Iroha walks by her mistress as the two watch the scene unfold. Mai passionately kisses Ayane like there's no tomorrow as their tongues meet, stroke around each other as soft moans are heard. Most of the men in the audience were admiring this sight as well as other women. Ayane can't believe she's doing this in front of the whole crowd and it's embarrassing. Mai pulls away slightly to gaze into her rudy red eyes and caress her cheek.

"Having fun, Ayane-chan?" she coos.

Blushing, the violet haired girl just frowns. "I'm gonna get you after this."

"Way to be honest there, Ayane-chan~" The brunette kisses her yet again before the violet haired girl does anything.

Kasumi just smiles at the two as Momiji walks next to her.

"I'm guessing Mai-chan really wants this business to be very lively," the shrine maiden says, softly. "I mean, look. She's already attracting many more people in this cafe."

"That's Mai-chan for you," Kasumi says as she rests her head on Momiji's shoulder.

Ayane and Mai both pull away to gaze into each other's eyes again. The violet haired girl really wants to get back at the brunette for embarrassing her, so she waits for the right time to go at it. Mai turns to the crowd and waves at them while they applaud.

"That's the first part, everyone~!" she says into the mic. "We have more to go!"

"That's right…" Ayane says as she tip toes from behind. "And we're going to make it REALLY entertaining!" She jumps at the brunette, grabbing her large breasts.

"HYAAAAH!" Mai squeaks. "Wh-what are you doing!? Ayane-chan…aaahh!"

"Sorry, but didn't you say you wanted to lighten up the crowd~?" Ayane coos in her ear. "Well, this is another way to do it~"

"Stooooop!" Mai whines as she flails her arms up and down wildly to shake her off, but her grip is too strong. "It's embarrassing!"

"Well, now we're even."

The groping continues as the crowd is at the edge of their seats, looking very interested in this madness. First they were kissing and now they are teasing each other? Kasumi lets out a sigh of dismay. Why, oh why does Ayane have to be jealous of Mai's breasts when she has her own big knockers?

"A-Ayane-chan…ahhh…stop this…haaah…" Mai is in heat right now and she doesn't know if she can stand any longer. "I-if you keep this up, I'll…aaaahhhnnn~!"

"Getting turned on, hm~?" Ayane coos as she gropes them in a circular motion and pinching her nipples. "Want more~?"

"Noooooo~!" The brunette whimpers, continuing to flail her arms wildly. "Stop it, please! Stop it right nooooow!"

"Don't wanna~!"

The violet haired girl continues groping her breasts while licking her neck and kissing it shortly after. She blows in Mai's ear, making the brunette quiver and her legs are wobbling, just almost to the point of sinking down to the floor, but Mai tries her hardest to stay strong. The crowd lets out some "Oh's" and "Ah's" every time Mai moans in pleasure and trying to resist her strong groping. Mai shuts her eyes tightly as she holds onto her crotch, knowing that she's about to reach her limit soon. She shakes her head roughly, trying her best to hold it back.

"Oh~? Are you at your limit now~?" Ayane coos.

"Sh-shut up!" Mai whines. "Th-this is your…ahhhhh….faaaault! Ahhhhh~!" She throws her head back with her pony-tail whipping her back.

"Now for the big finish~!" Ayane says as she gropes them harder, pinching her nipples and such just to get Mai to let it all out.

The brunette shakes her head roughly again, holding on to her crotch while biting her lip and shutting her eyes tightly. And then, she lets it out, her screams muffled from her biting her lip. Ayane lets her go for Mai to drop to her knees, panting in exhaustion. Ayane chuckles as she drops down next to the brunette and takes her cheek to make her face her.

"THIS will be our finale now," Ayane whispers as she leans in and connects lips with Mai's, making the crowd gasp in awe yet again.

The brunette is immobilized from the sudden kiss just for a moment before returning it. This earns a thunderous applause from the crowd. The two girls pull away, stand up and take a bow and the curtains close while the lights go back on. Kasumi smiles at this little performance, applauding as well. It may have been a little awkward, but to be honest, the ginger loves it. Ayane and Mai are getting along well as she can see. Right after the lights completely go back on, the girls return to their work for the rest of the day.

 ****Late Afternoon****

It may have been a long day for the girls, but they successfully worked for the whole day until the sun sets, meaning that it's closing time. Asagi and Sakura, along with Taki clean the floors while Kasumi, Momiji and Iroha clean the tables while Mai and Ayane clean the dishes. Due to the huge amount of teamwork, the place gets clean within about a half-hour. They all get changed out of their maid outfits into their casual clothing. After saying good-bye to everyone, they walk out of the cafe with a long sigh of relief. Ayane walks ahead with her hands behind her head.

"What a day!" Ayane says. "I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Awwww, come on, don't be like that~!" Mai jumps in and hugs the violet haired girl tightly. "People LOVED us~! I can't wait for tomorrow~!"

"Already excited about it huh~?" Momiji says with a hand on her hip.

"I can't wait to go to work tomorrow too!" Sakura says, excitedly.

"I'm proud to be a maid," Asagi says, hugging her little sister.

Momiji finds Kasumi lagging behind for some reason, so she stops and turns to face her. "Something the matter, Kasumi-chan?"

"I…might have forgotten something back at the cafe," Kasumi says. "You girls go on home. I'll catch up soon."

"You sure?" Ayane says, turning towards her. "It's kinda dangerous out here at this time of day."

"Iroha-chan will take care of me, don't worry," Kasumi says as the maid trots toward her with a giggle.

"If anything happens to her, I'll protect her~!" Iroha states with her fist pumped up.

Momiji smiles. "Alright. Be careful."

As the other ninjas walk away, Kasumi and Iroha walk back to the cafe to get Kasumi's bag she left in the locker room. Things have been so lively that the ginger has forgotten it when they left. Shortly after, they leave the cafe and start to head home in a hurry. The others are probably hungry by now, so she and Iroha have to cook them a big meal.

However, as Kasumi turns a corner, she accidentally bumps into someone, making them fall on their behind with Iroha gasping in surprise.

"Kasumi-sama! Are you okay!?" the maid rushes to her aid as she and Kasumi look up at the person who they bumped.

It is then that Kasumi could recognize that person in front of her. "N-Nyo-sama?" She looks up and down at her attire, which is an office lady uniform with a large white coat over it. She is also wearing transparent thigh high stockings and black high heels. The shirt has a few buttons open, exposing part of her cleavage.

"It's been a long time, Kasumi-chan~" Nyo says.

"What…are you wearing?" the ginger asks.

"Oh, this? I'm working as a doctor at a hospital not too far from here. I work along side Lady Valentine, my best friend and co-worker."

"A doctor?" Kasumi repeats.

 _So she IS normal after all,_ the ginger thinks.

"That's right! I treat my patients every single day. And I really do take my job seriously."

"I see…" Kasumi finds it hard to believe that Nyo would be working like this, however, from what she's telling her, it might be true. "Well, are you heading back to your home. Cause I'm doing the same thing."

"I was," Nyo says as she casually walks closer to the ginger. "However…when I met you again, I just feel that I could wait a bit longer. Why don't you do the same~?" She reaches a hand to tip Kasumi's chin when it gets slapped away by Iroha.

"Not gonna happen!" the maid denies. "Go find someone else to flirt with!"

"That would be pretty boring though."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asks. "Why choose me to flirt with?"

Nyo giggles as she leans down to her level with a beautiful smile. "You're so cute, Kasumi-chan. I never have eyes on anyone else in the world, but you. You just brighten my world as clear as day."

"Ah…oh…." Kasumi doesn't know what to say. Here, Nyo is complimenting her on how she made her life special just because they met?

Iroha glares at the woman. "If you don't leave right now, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Relax," Nyo says. "I'm just going to ask Kasumi-chan one big favor."

"Wh-what is it?"

Before Nyo can answer, a voice that sounds like a thick British accent calls Nyo from a distance. Both of them turn around and see a woman with short silver hair, a revealing office lady outfit that has half of her cleavage half exposed and wearing thigh high stockings as well.

"Lady Valentine?" Nyo says.

"Oh, Nyo, my dear~" the British woman says. "Thought I might find you here." She then eyes the ginger haired girl. "Ah~! Who is this LOVELY young lady?" She casually walks toward them when Iroha jumps in front of them.

"Stay back!" she shouts. "Don't go near her!"

"Heh, a maid protecting her master? That's so brave? I'm only going to introduce myself." She gestures toward herself with one knee bent. "My name is Isabella Valentine. But you can call me Ivy or Lady Valentine, sweetie~"

Kasumi is at a loss for words. Now 2 women have entered her life, flirting with her for no reason. Why is that?

"As…I was saying, Kasumi-chan," Nyo says turning toward the ginger. "How about…you go on a date with me~?"


	9. New Rival

**Chapter 9**

 **New Rival**

Kasumi sits in the seat of a Ferris Wheel with two of the woman in front of her, smiling at her. She doesn't know why or how this happened, but when Nyo and Ivy asked her to accompany them on a "date" she never got a chance to respond as they just dragged her to an amusement park with Iroha just trying her hardest to catch up, however the three got in line before the maid does and hops onto the Ferris Wheel. Kasumi was worried that Iroha might be very lonely down there, but the two women didn't seem to care. All they were focused on is staring at the ginger.

"Okay…two questions," Kasumi says, breaking the silence. "Why did you insist on taking me here when I really need to go home and feed everyone at home? Secondly, why did you leave Iroha-chan out alone? She needs me, you know?"

"Fufu~" Nyo giggles. "She can wait. Right now, let's try and get to know each other, shall we~?"

"That's right, dearie~" Ivy says as she immediately leans toward the ginger and caresses her cheek. "We REALLY want to get to know you, Kasumi."

The ginger backs away a little at her personal space being invaded. "St-stop it, will you? I'm getting a bit uncomfortable."

Nyo hops next to Kasumi and wraps her arms around her. "Then, I'll make things better for you." She strokes her hair and lets a few locks fall from her fingers. "Oh, you're so pretty today~! Did you do something with your hair?"

"Ah…n-no, but…"

Ivy cuts her off. "Nice chest you have there, too~! It really suits you~"

Nyo pulls her close, pouting adorably. "Buuuu…Lady Valentine, don't go hogging her to yourself, you hear? I've seen Kasumi-chan more than you have."

"Relax~" the British woman proceeds to sit on the other side of Kasumi and wrap one arm around her. "We can share, right~?"

"H-hey…" Kasumi has no idea what to do. She is stuck in the Ferris Wheel with two women who are flirting with her non-stop. "Could you two back away a few inches?"

"Awwww, I'm sorry~" Ivy says as she pulls away. "I can't help but admire your beautiful body."

"Same here," Nyo says as she cups her hands to her cheeks. "You know, Kasumi-chan? Ever since I laid eyes on you, I never stopped thinking about you. You lighten my world every time I see you. Although you have your own lovers, I can't help but do this to you." She kisses her forehead and pulls away with a beautiful smile on her face. "Don't worry, cutie. I'm not THAT bad of a person. I just like to flirt with you cause you're so cute~"

Ivy chuckles as she sits back a little, crossing her legs. "Ahhhh, Nyo. Always going after girls left and right."

The raven haired woman frowns. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No," Ivy says as she sits up and pulls Kasumi closer to her. "It's just that you being a lesbian and chasing after cute girls is just…how do I put this…constant. There is never one you truly love."

Kasumi gasps at this. So, the raven haired woman's like this because of her chasing after girls? "So…what number am I then?"

Nyo shakes her head roughly. "Y-you know what? Forget about that. All I'm saying is that Kasumi-chan is the one I'm after this time. No other girl matters but her."

"Suit yourself," Ivy says as she caresses the ginger's cheek. "Now it's my turn~" She leans in and kisses Kasumi on the forehead. "There, now we're even."

Nyo frowns as she clenches her fists on her lap. "Alright, Lady Valentine. That's enough."

Kasumi looks back and forth at the two women. This is a lot to take in right now, but she's mostly worried about the raven haired woman at the moment. It seems that Nyo can't decide who she truly loves while chasing girl after girl. Is it possible for her to find her true love?

"Kasumi-chan~?" Nyo coos. As the ginger turns to face her, the raven haired woman tips her chin to her level. After gazing into her auburn eyes, she puts on a serious expression, leans in and connects lips with hers, much to Ivy's surprise. Kasumi is unable to resist her as the raven haired woman gropes her breast gently and using her other hand to pull her closer. Soft moans are heard as their tongues suddenly meet and caress each other. Nyo is sure that the ginger haired ninja is the one. She can't help but do this because she now knows who she really loves. She can't stop thinking about Kasumi every time she's away. This might be her final decision.

When the two pull away, Kasumi pants heavily as Nyo helps her up from collapsing. She looks into her auburn eyes again while tipping her chin to her level.

"Lady Valentine," she says. "This time…I won't run away anymore. Even though she's taken, I can't just leave filled with regret. Kasumi-chan's my true love now."

Ivy chuckles as she scoots closer toward the ginger. "Is that so~? Well then, the same goes for me. I fell in love with Kasumi right as I saw her. Love at first sight, they call it."

"Eh!?" Kasumi gasps as she swiftly turns to the silver haired woman.

Ivy gently wraps her arm around the ginger, pulls her close and tips her chin to her level. "I also love you, Kasumi, dear."

It is then that after Ivy kisses the ginger on the lips, Nyo goes in and hugs her from behind, gropes both of her breasts while kissing the back of her neck and blows into her ear. Kasumi lets out soft moans as the two woman begin to touch her sensitive areas.

 ****Meanwhile****

Iroha stands a few feet away from the Ferris Wheel, looking up with worry. As the loyal maid that she is, she decides to stay until Kasumi gets off and then tell what happened. Her mistress is already in serious trouble and there is nothing she can do about it right now. Not only she feels bad for her mistress, but she also blames herself for not protecting her. She will apologize to her once she gets off.

 ****Ferris Wheel****

About a half-hour later, Kasumi is heavily exhausted, panting so hard from the two woman making love to her. This was so unexpected, yet why didn't Kasumi resist them? Nyo and Ivy sit back and let out a loud sigh. Both of them did what needed to be done and was proud of it. And fortunately, they finished just minutes before the Ferris Wheel stopped.

As soon as they were next, Ivy and Nyo help Kasumi up and walk her out of there. Iroha sees them stepping out and quickly runs to her mistress's aid.

"Wh-what did you do to her!?" she cries.

Ivy waves her hand dismissively. "Relax, dearie. She'll be fine."

Iroha hugs her mistress tightly while turning toward them with angry tears. "I'll…never forgive you!"

"Sorry, hun," Nyo says. "All we wanted was to get to know her better. That's all."

"Come on, Nyo," Ivy says. "We're done for the day. Let's go to our apartment."

"Sure."

The two women walk away. Iroha looks down at her mistress and tries to shake her awake.

"Kasumi-sama! Kasumi-sama!" she cries.

The ginger's eyes flutter open and as her vision clears, she sees her maid practically in tears. "Iroha…chan?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Iroha hugs her tightly again, softly crying. "I'm sorry, Kasumi-sama! I'm so sorry I failed you!"

The ginger weakly smiles as she returns the embrace. "It's okay, Iroha-chan…it's okay…" However, she is more worried about the two women. According to her, it seems like there is going to be some rivalry going on when she gets home.

After comforting her maid, the two stand up and head home, worried about how they might react when they tell everyone at the household the news.

 ****Kasumi's Home****

"Onee-chan!" Ayane is the first to react when she sees the two of them come in. "Where were you!? We've been worried sick! Lucky for us, Momiji had to cook dinner for us, but…but…" She is practically in tears and without thinking, she plunges herself against her sister's chest. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kasumi embraces her little sister tightly with her breath shaking as well. "I'm so sorry, Ayane-chan…" She looks up to see the rest of the ninjas start to gather around her and embrace her as well. First Mai, then Momiji and the rest come forth. All of them embrace their ginger haired ninja, shedding tears, feeling glad that she got home safely.

After about 15 minutes, the ninjas sit in the living room with Iroha and Ayane next to the ginger. Kasumi tells everyone what happened while she was gone and they were surprised that they have another rival at their hands. Ayane clenches her fists in anger.

"I will never forgive those two!" she growls. "When I find them, I'm seriously going to kick their butt!"

Iroha takes her mistress's hands in hers. "Kasumi-sama, I may have failed you as your maid, but this time I'll always keep an eye out and protect you at all costs!"

Mai nods in agreement. "You don't have to worry, Kasumi-chan! All of us are here for you."

Asagi and Sakura walk up to the ginger. "There's 8 of us now. If we face them again, we'll all be prepared." the dark blue haired girl says.

Kasumi looks back and forth at her fellow ninjas and maid. "Everyone…thank you."

She is relieved that they didn't get mad at her for cheating on them, but at the same time, she's worried she'll encounter either one of those two women again soon.

 ****Next Day****

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER~!" Mai and Ayane cheers as she bows to the new customers walking in.

Kasumi is serving the food along with Momiji taking orders like usual and Iroha, Asagi and Sakura were making the food. Taki is also serving the food like usual. The ginger thinks that this job should take her mind off of the two women for a while. Momiji looks over at her ginger haired lover, worried that she might still be a little down over last night's incident. After taking their order, she approaches the ginger and whispers something that Taki can't make out and then the two leave toward the stage to change. Taki throws up her hands in annoyance, as she has no choice but to take all the orders herself.

About 20 minutes later, the lights go dim, getting everyone's attention toward the stage. The large spotlight flickers on and the curtains open, revealing Kasumi and Momiji in Playboy Bunny suits. This immediately catches the crowd's interest and applauds as the two wave to everyone. However, they aren't the only ones here. A streak of fire appears between them and when it vanishes, Mai is also here, wearing the Playboy Bunny suit as well, throwing up her hands cheerfully. The crowd unleashes a thunderous applause. And thus, the entertainment begins.

First, Mai twirls around towards the ginger, takes her hands in hers, and gently drags her to join in the dancing. Kasumi proceeds to follow Mai's lead and the two waltz along with the music that's playing. Even though this is not ballroom dancing, the two make it so soothing and wonderful. Mai lifts up Kasumi's arm, signaling her to twirl around. She does so and Mai pulls her close, taking one hand and wrapping her arm around her as they sway this and that. Mai then spins around as she lets go of Kasumi. The ginger twirls around towards Momiji's arms and the two start dancing together. They sway back and forth with Momiji dong the same thing as Mai did seconds ago and then dips the ginger to the point where her hair touches the floor. They share a quick kiss and then the shrine maiden lifts her up and continue dancing. Mai is acting as a back up dancer with her fan in hand and summoning her fire power here and there as part of the effects. For instance, she twirls around once and a streak of fire follows from her fan, making the crowd going "Ohhhhh~!" and such. Kasumi and Momiji continue dancing together, twirling about and waltzing.

Once the two were done, the two share one final kiss before Momiji lets Kasumi go. She twirls toward Mai again and they begin waltzing again. This time, Kasumi lifts up Mai's arm, signaling her to twirl, in which she does. Then, Mai dips the ginger close to the floor and the two share a quick kiss. They then pull away and finish it off with all three of them dancing together, round and round. For the finale, the three of them spin to face the audience and as the raise their hands, Mai summons three fire balls from behind them and explode, making it look like fireworks. The crowd unleashes another thunderous applause and the three of them take a bow. For Kasumi, she feels a lot better than last night. She can tell that Momiji is trying to help her and she is glad she did. After the lights go back on and the three start changing in the changing room, Mai jumps behind the ginger to give her a tight hug.

"That was AWESOME!" she exclaims. "Did you see how I did those special effects~?"

Momiji chuckles. "Good idea for the audience to think this is all part of the act."

Kasumi puts her maid uniform back on and faces the two. "Girls, thank you for helping me keep my mind off of those two women."

Momiji embraces her and gazes at her with her beautiful, gentle smile. "Your our girlfriend, Kasumi-chan," she says softly. "Even though those women did this to you, we all know you're not the type who would cheat on us. Everything will be okay."

"Think positive!" Mai says. "All of us love you very much~!"

Kasumi nods while smiling back at both of them. "You're all so kind."

"Hey, it's the least we can do," Mai says with a giggle. "You're so nice to everyone else, right~?"

Momiji kisses the ginger on the forehead. "Now come on. There's work to be done."

The three exit the changing room, holding hands.


	10. She is My Mistress

**Chapter 10**

 **She is My Mistress**

Iroha hums to herself as she makes dinner for the ninjas with Kasumi helping her out. The maid can't help but steal glances at the ginger for less than 5 minutes. It has been about a month since Kasumi was kind enough to save her and let her live in her household. Iroha was happy and did everything she could to return the favor.

By the time dinner is ready, both Iroha and Kasumi serve the food and everyone gathers to dig in. The girls each give their praises to both of them who cooked the meal and Kasumi just blushes with a smile while Iroha bows. However, while everyone is eating, she can't help but steal glances at her mistress once again. Under the bright light from where they are at, Kasumi's facial features stand out. The ginger haired ninja is just so beautiful and kind. She cannot take her eyes off of her for more than a minute.

"Iroha-chan?" Kasumi says, snapping her maid back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, y-yes, Kasumi-sama! I'm sorry," Iroha replies.

"It's fine."

The maid blushes heavily as she slightly looks away. It may be embarrassing for her, but she still wants to look at her mistress every now and then.

After dinner and everyone does their part in cleaning up the kitchen, Kasumi and Iroha sit on the couch for a while. Mai is upstairs taking a shower while everyone else does whatever they want. Iroha glances back and then toward the television, which is turned off. She glances at her mistress once again, this time focusing on her chest. Both of them have the same chest size, but Iroha is in desperate need to rest on something soft. And the pillows are taken anyways. The maid wraps her arms around her mistress and rests her head on Kasumi's chest, much to the ginger's surprise.

"I-Iroha-chan!?" she squeaks.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi-sama," Iroha whispers. "But….there are no pillows around. I've been working all day. I need some rest. So please…"

Kasumi giggles softly as she pets her maid. "Of course. You can sleep here as long as you like."

"Thank you…Kasumi-sama…"

As the ginger gently strokes her maid's hair, she looks up to see Momiji approaching her with a smile.

"Iroha-chan might have just found a new pillow to sleep on," she giggles.

Kasumi giggles as well. "She worked hard like always. So this is her reward."

Momiji sits on the other side next to the ginger, glancing at the sleeping maid. "Hard to believe it's been a month since you took her in. She's been working hard every day, for your sake."

"She devoted her life to me after I saved her. She's shown me again and again that she's very loyal and always working her hardest to make me smile."

"And that's a good thing," the shrine maiden says. "Iroha-chan is a good girl." She reaches over to pet the maid. "I'm glad she's here to stay with us."

Iroha moans a little but her lips curve into a smile. Both Momiji and Kasumi exchange looks and giggle. The shrine maiden kisses her ginger haired lover on the cheek and stands up to leave. Kasumi looks down at her maid to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you, Iroha-chan," she whispers. "I'm glad you came into my life. You're the most precious maid in the world."

**Next Day**

Iroha takes the list from the counter and trots over to Kasumi who is about to walk out the door.

"Okay, we're leaving to go shopping," Kasumi says. "Call me if you need anything else."

"We will!" Ayane says as she waves. "Bye, Onee-chan! Take care!"

With that, Kasumi and Iroha leave the house. It may be the afternoon but Kasumi and Iroha doesn't mind going shopping at this time of day. They get to town within 15 minutes and arrive at the supermarket where they always go. Sure it's a bit crowded, but that doesn't stop them from finding the items they need to get through the week.

Once that's done, they exit the supermarket without a problem. They talk and laugh as they are on their way home when the ginger notices a familiar woman, actually two familiar women walking by, wearing their office lady outfits.

"Well, well~" Ivy says. "We meet again, Kasum I, my dear~"

"Eh!?" Kasumi backs away a little. "Wh-what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work at this hour?"

"Nah, someone else took our shifts for us," Nyo replies. "So both of us are on break for the rest of the afternoon."

"And we're planning to go to a hotel to cool things down," Ivy says. But then an idea pops in her head and snaps her fingers. "Hey, wanna come with us~? There's enough for the four of us to check out a room."

"Uhhhh…" Before Kasumi can say anything else, she is cut off by Iroha pulling her close.

"No thanks," she says. "We're actually going home right now."

"Awwww, come on~" Nyo says as she gently pushes Iroha away and hugs the ginger from behind. "Isn't it about time for us to get to know each other a bit more~? And besides, if it's the four of us, Lady Valentin and I won't have to fight over Kasumi-chan."

"N-no I….I really need to get home," Kasumi says. "The others will be worried about me."

"Not to worry, my dear~" Ivy says as she wraps her arm around Iroha. "It won't take long."

"G-get off of me!" Iroha shoves the Brit away. "I don't trust the two of you! You're planning something aren't you?"

"Ahhhhh, now why would we?" Ivy says as she tips Iroha's chin to her level. "We're just having fun with getting to know each other. That's all."

Iroha looks at Kasumi with worry. They only have two options: go with the two women and risk getting touched by them, or just leave. Kasumi looks over at Nyo, who caresses her cheek and then locks lips with hers, leaving Kasumi immobilized.

"Kasumi-sama!" Iroha cries, but gets silenced by Ivy's kiss as well.

The two women kiss Kasumi and Iroha passionately until they pull away, licking their lips.

"Change your mind, dearie~?" Nyo coos.

Without thinking, Kasumi nods her head with a soft whine. Nyo giggles as she takes her hand. "Alright, how about you, Lady Valentine?"

Ivy checks the maid for approval. Her eyes are also hazy like Kasumi's and she just nods without thinking.

"She approves," she says.

"Excellent! Let's go~!"

The four of them head toward a lovely hotel for couples, gay or not, and check out a room.

**Meanwhile**

Ayane is growing impatient. She drops the remote on the couch and lies down, sighing in frustration. "Where the heck are they!? It's supposed to be 20 minutes like they usually do, but it's been an hour and a half!"

"I'm gonna call Kasumi-chan and see what's up," Momiji says as she dials the number. However, it immediately goes to voicemail. "Strange. Kasumi-chan never turns off her phone while going out."

Ayane immediately sits up. "I have to find them then! They might be in trouble!"

"Ayane-chan, wait," Momiji says. "We don't even know where to begin."

"She's my sister, Momiji. Not even that can stop me from searching." Without another word, Ayane takes off, wearing her usual purple kunoichi outfit.

**Hotel**

Kasumi pants heavily with a small moan as Nyo touches her sensitive areas. Up and down, anything that turns on the ginger. And somehow, Kasumi is letting the raven haired woman do whatever she wants to her. Her clothes are off except for her boots and Nyo is just having the time of her life, touching and licking Kasumi as much as she wants.

Same goes for Ivy. Iroha is also stripped from her clothing except for her thigh high stockings. Ivy gropes and touches Iroha to her heart's content and Iroha doesn't resist at all for some reason. She just lies there, taking Ivy's touch, each and every part of her body.

Kasumi lets out a moan of pleasure, making Nyo dive in to kiss her while embracing her. She then kisses the upper part of her body, like the side of her neck, cheek and then lips. Then the cycle repeats. Kasumi can't help it really. Nyo's touch is somewhat gentle and not really rough. Maybe she's not a bad of a person like she said earlier. By that time, the ginger returns the embrace as Nyo starts to smooch her on the lips once more and they kiss passionately.

Meanwhile, Iroha is lying there, taking Ivy's touch continuously and somehow it feels good for her too. Ivy seems to be a good, gentle woman as well when it comes to doing this with her. Every touch, every lick and every kiss on each part of her body. Iroha takes them all. Ivy leans forward to kiss her on the lips while groping her breasts gently and then moves on the kissing the rest of her upper body.

As soon as both Kasumi and Iroha reach their climax, Nyo and Ivy move on to kissing and touching each other to their heart's content. Iroha and Kasumi just lie there exhausted, turning their heads as they watch the two women make love. Their eyes are hazy so they couldn't process as much they could. But after they climax the two women put their clothes back on, kiss Kasumi and Iroha on the cheeks and leave. The two girls can stay whenever they want since this is a Love Hotel.

Iroha manages to crawl towards her mistress and get on top of her. "Kasumi-sama…"

The ginger opens her eyes and looks up at her maid. "Iroha-chan…"

The short haired girl caresses her cheek with a loving expression. "Kasumi-sama…since this is a Love Hotel….I want your permission…t-to make love."

"Eh? Why?"

"I love you, Kasumi-sama! Ever since you saved my life, I fell in love with you immediately. You're my master and I'm always by your side. So…so even if you have your own girlfriends, I still…"

Kasumi smiles a gentle smile as she caresses her maid's cheek. "Iroha-chan…you've been very loyal amd hard working to me. How can I not accept your confession? Sure I have girlfriends of my own right now but that doesn't mean you're in our way when it comes to having an affection with me. You can do whatever you like. Because you're my precious maid."

Happy tears form in Iroha's eyes and plunges onto her chest, crying. "Kasumi-samaaaaa!"

The ginger strokes her maid's hair for a moment before Iroha pulls away and locks lips with hers. Kasumi immediately returns it and then before long, the two make love.

**Meanwhile**

Ayane jumps from rooftop to rooftop, searching for her mistress under a beautiful sunset. She can sense her older sister's presence somewhere a few blocks from where she is. Without hesitation, she uses her ninja speed to get to her destination until she arrives at a Love Hotel.

"Why would Onee-chan be here?" she questions herself. "Unless…" She quickly enters it and runs toward the room where her sister might be and opens the door, only to find Kasumi and Iroha in bed, naked except for wearing their stockings and boots. Iroha is resting on Kasumi's lap as she is being petted over and over. Ayane dead pans at this.

"This…is what you've been up to?"

She questions.

"Ahahaha…sorry, Ayane-chan…" Kasumi says with a nervous smile.

"Geeeez!" Ayane pouts adorably. "You should've told me you And Iroha would be doing this!"

"Y-you mean you're okay with it?" Iroha asks.

"Course I am!" Ayane replies with a heavy blush. "B-besides….y-you're our maid, so it would be harsh if I beat the heck out of you for doing this to my sister. If it were a stranger I would."

Kasumi lets out a soft giggle and then a happy laugh with Iroha joining in. Ayane turns back to them laughing, but can't help but smile. She is also happy that Iroha came into their lives as well. Being with Iroha also makes her and everyone else happy. After enjoying themselves, Kasumi and Iroha put their clothes back on and head home.


	11. Drunk On You

**Chapter 11**

 **Drunk on You**

At the maid cafe, Kasumi and the rest of the girls are doing their job as usual with Mai and Ayane greeting and serving the customers. Today, everyone seemed to be wanting wine and beer for some strange reason since they are crowding around the bar more often than usual. It's strange for Kasumi, but maybe most of them are having a bad day, or just want a drink just for the sake of drinking. Momiji finds it odd as well, but her opinion is the same as the ginger's. Taki didn't seem all too interested one bit while Asagi and Sakura were just paying no attention since they get a chance to wash and dry the dishes this time. Sure the smell of beer seemed to reach them, but they don't care. The two sisters enjoying each other's company is enough for them.

Mai straightens up after greeting the next set of customers, wipes the sweat from her forehead with her forearm and looks over to see them go to the bar. "Wow! Hope we have enough alcohol for everybody. Seems like everyone wants it for some reason."

"It's a Saturday night," Ayane says after walking back from handing her customers their menus. "Things like this can happen, you know?"

"Ah, you're right," Mai says. "Probably everyone wants to get their booze on. Wonder what it's like."

"I…don't even want to know…" Ayane sweat drops.

"Ahahaha~" the brunette laughs nervously. "I guess alcohol may make me a bit crazy, huh~?"

"Pretty much."

Kasumi and Momiji approach each other after serving their customers, looking around them.

"Kasumi-chan," Momiji says softly. "You really think people should be crowding around the bar like that? We're going to run out of beer soon."

Kasumi smiles nervously. "I don't know what to do about it, Momiji-chan. It's Saturday and…people must like having a drink."

The shrine maiden takes a set of dirty plates and stacks them on a tray. "At least some people are willing to eat at the booths. This makes our job easier."

The night goes on for a few more hours until it's closing time. By the time the customers leave, the girls help each other clean it up until it's spotless in every area. Kasumi inspects the large place and nods in satisfaction while turning towards her ninja comrades and maid. They go to the locker room to change into their casual clothing, close up the cafe and head home. It's been a long day at work and now all of them can rest up since it's going to be their day off tomorrow, which is a good thing for them since they've been working from Monday until tonight.

Their day off is always Sunday since people have something going on during the mornings and most of the time, they just want to relax. Other than that, their schedule is always from Monday through Friday, sometimes Saturday if the cafe is in need of customers. From 11:00 am until 10:00 pm. Almost everyone goes out to lunch at this time of day, so the cafe opens at noon after preparing everything.

Right now, the girls need a lot of rest after working hard. When they arrive at Kasumi's house, all of them immediately take turns taking a shower, get dressed and snuggle together in bed, except for Taki who is alone in one room. All of them have a good night's rest shortly after.

 ****Next Day****

"I'm heading out now," Kasumi says as Iroha trots by her side with the list in her hand. "We need to buy groceries for this week anyways, right?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" Ayane says as she waves to her sister. "Take care, Onee-chan!"

"See you later," Momiji says as she waves as well.

Everyone waves good-bye as Kasumi and Iroha leave the house. The busty maid immediately links arms with the ginger while Kasumi just smiles and pets her like a puppy. Ayane, on the other hand, is in charge of watching the house since she lives in this house as well. And…it seems that things are about to go out of hand because of a…certain someone.

"Taki-chan! Taki-chan!" Mai says as she pulls the dark haired, stoic ninja toward the living room. "Come on, come on! Come play with us!"

Taki yanks her arm away and turns her back on her, crossing her arms. "I don't play, Mai. Playing is for kids."

"No, no!" the bubbly brunette ninja says, grabbing her arm again. "Listen, you've been cooped up by yourself for waaaaay too long except for walking with us and doing the maid cafe job. You need to get active!"

"Aren't I active enough as it is?"

"Nope!" Then, an idea pops in her head. "I know what to do! I bought these school girl sailor uniforms earlier with the money we earned last week! I want to see YOU wear it~!"

"Not into them," Taki yanks her arm away and walks toward her bedroom.

"Aw, puuuuu~!" Mai pouts adorably. "What a party pooper!"

Ayane approaches her with her arms crossed under her large bosom. "Well, you tried."

"Taki-chaaaaaaan…." Mai whines as she drops to her knees.

 ****Meanwhile****

"We have everything, Iroha-chan?" Kasumi asks as she puts the last item in the cart.

Iroha checks the list and nods. "Mmm…I think that's everything, Kasumi-sama."

"Good. Let's go to check out."

They go to the check out line, pay for everything and head out of the supermarket. Iroha trots closer to the ginger, giggling as she feels happy to be by her mistress's side as Kasumi feels the same way with the adorable, busty maid. However, all the happiness is short lived when they hear someone screaming for some reason. Kasumi puts on a serious expression as she hands Iroha the bags.

"Sounds like someone's in danger," she says as she dashes off with Iroha trying to catch up.

"Ah! W-wait, Kasumi-sama!"

They arrive near an ally where Kasumi sees someone in the distance, trying to get away from two guys in hoodies who are flirting with her and trying to touch her. It is a girl with long black hair, wearing a school uniform with black thigh high socks and Kasumi can tell from her expression that she's very frightened of these two guys. She holds up two fingers toward her face and disappears with sakura petals scattering everywhere.

"N-no!" the girl cries softly as she bumps into a wall, having nowhere to escape those two guys. "Stay away! I don't want to go out with the likes of you!"

"Aw, come on, baby~!" the first man says as he grabs her by the arm. "It's just for one night. We'll have LOTS of fun together~"

The second man nods in agreement, grinning. "You're so cute, we couldn't help but follow you. Now come on, baby~"

"No….noooooooo!" the raven-haired girl screams.

However, before they can do anything, a blur of ginger hair swoops down and lands on top of the second man and flips backward, much to the first man's surprise. The second man struggles to his feet and faces the ginger. Kasumi uses her ninja speed to go left and right before this man can even blink and kicks and punches him three times with the last one a round house kick, sending him straight to the wall, leaving a dent. His face is covered in blood as he collapses on the ground, not moving a muscle. The raven haired girl uses this distraction to pull away and run away while the other man tries to chase after her. But a blur of ginger hair swoops in again, pinning him against the wall. The man pulls out a knife and tries to swing it at her. Kasumi ducks and upper cuts the hooded man. She then jumps and flips forward with her foot out, kicking the back of his head hard, making him fall into the pavement, face down, leaving a small crater on it, leaving him unconscious. The raven haired girl pants as she looks back and forth at the two injured men, lying on the ground as Kasumi appears before her, in her trademark blue and white ninja outfit.

"Ah….K-Kasumi…sempai…"

Kasumi turns around. "Kokoro-chan?"

Kokoro, the shy younger half sister of the head of DOATEC, Helena Douglas. It's been a very long time since Kasumi last saw her before she and her three ninja lovers became a foursome. The ginger approaches the shy girl, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "Did they hurt you?"

"N-no," Kokoro replies. "But…thank you for saving me, Kasumi-sempai."

"Kasumi-sama!" Iroha says as she runs toward the two.

Kokoro turns toward the busty maid. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Iroha and I'm Kasumi-sama's maid~!" the short haired girl bows.

"Your…maid?" the shy girl quirks an eyebrow towards the ginger, who laughs nervously.

"Long story," Kasumi says. "Besides, I've been really busy with everything since I last saw you."

"Eh?" Kokoro tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Why is that?"

Kasumi takes a few deep breathes and decides to tell Kokoro everything. How she, Ayane, Momiji and the new girl, Mai Shiranui, came together as a foursome. How they lived together for a while until Kasumi approached Iroha and after saving her life, she became Kasumi's personal maid. And then, she told her how she found 3 other ninjas who have nowhere else to go and because of her kind, gentle heart, she let them stay at her place. But due to that, their budget was running low very fast, so they took the job at a recently opened maid cafe that is large enough to fit all 8 of them to serve a large amount of customers and it comes with a large stage as well to entertain the guests. Kokoro is stunned by her tale.

"You must have…gone through a lot this past few months," Kokoro says. "Onee-sama hasn't seen you either and was wondering what you were up to."

"What has she been doing?" Kasumi asks.

"Mostly her job. I was practicing my martial arts like usual. We don't really spend as much time together as I hope. But…it's not like we NEVER see each other. Her job seems to be very important." Kokoro has a sad smile on her face as she says this. Kasumi can tell that she's disappointed because of Helena's busy schedule.

"It'll be okay, Kokoro-chan," the ginger says softly as she strokes her soft, raven locks. "I understand Helena-sama has a busy schedule too. I've been her errand girl after all."

"Mmm…" Kokoro nods and turns toward the ninja. "A-anyways, thank you for saving me. I have to go now." Without thinking, she kisses the ginger on the cheek and trots away, leaving a blushing Kasumi standing there with her hand on her hot cheek.

Iroha giggles. "Oh, my! Oh, my! Seems like another girl has a crush on you~!"

"Th-that's impossible!" Kasumi protests. "I only love Ayane-chan, Momiji-chan and Mai-chan! That's all!"

"Then, why do I get the feeling that all of the other girls are falling for YOU~?" Iroha says with an evil grin.

Kasumi doesn't say anything as she turns away, blushing heavily, cue her going chibi and covering her face with her hands. Honestly, she never asked for this, but due to her kind and gentle nature, she understands why the girls love her so much.

"L-let's just go, Iroha-chan," the ginger says.

"Yes, mistress~!"

 ****Back at the house****

"We're home," Kasumi calls as she and Iroha walk in the house.

Momiji is the first to greet the two. "Welcome back." She then notices a hint of pink on her girlfriend's cheeks. "Ara…why is your face pink?"

"N-nothing!" Kasumi says. "Just met some girl on the way back."

Mai hears this and approaches her with a grin. "Ohhhh~! I think another girl just hit on you, didn't she~?"

"WHAT!?" Ayane jumps from the couch and runs toward her older sister, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Was that girl attractive? Tell me! What was she like!?"

"C-calm down," Kasumi says. "It's Kokoro-chan, the younger sister of Helena-sama. Ring any bells?"

Ayane can recall the shy girl immediately. "Ah, her. Haven't heard from her in a while."

"I would like to meet this cute girl sometime~!" Mai says. "I haven't met EITHER of these two before."

Kasumi nods. "Sure thing. I'll introduce all of you to them some time."

The girls help each other put away the groceries and Kasumi and Iroha prepare lunch. Kasumi looks over her shoulder to see Taki sitting on the couch, watching television.

"This is a nice surprise," the ginger says. "I've never seen Taki-chan out of her room before."

Iroha looks to where Kasumi is looking at. "Oh, yeah! Recently, she barely comes out of her room. I guess one of us managed to get her out of there."

Kasumi looks over at Mai, who happily sits next to her with her arm around the stoic girl's neck, but her arm gets slapped away, making Mai pout adorably, whining a little. The ginger giggles at this cute scene and goes back to cooking. By the time an hour passes, lunch is ready and to be served. Everyone gathers around the large table, serve themselves some pasta with meatballs and garlic toast. Every girl gives their praises to Kasumi's hard work as they happily eat the pasta with a hint of cheese sprinkled on there. Pretty much, all of the girls enjoy Kasumi's cooking until all of it is gone from the pot. However, lunch is not over just yet. As Kasumi takes the pot from the table, she notices Mai whip up something from the counter and pours some yellow liquid from some kind of bottle.

"Umm…Mai-chan?" she says. "What on earth is that?"

"Oh, this?" the brunette caps the bottle and takes the cup. "Just…a little treat for Taki-chan~"

Ayane quirks an eyebrow, standing up from her chair and pushing it in. "Why? What if she doesn't like it?"

"Oh, she will~" Mai comes over towards the stoic ninja who is still sitting at the table. "Here you go, Taki-chan! My treat~"

Taki sits up and eyes the glass for a moment. "What is this?"

"Just a little something to show my love for you~" the brunette says, winking at her. "Besides, you ARE part of this household now, and like Kasumi-chan said, we treat you and the rest like family~"

Taki slowly takes the glass. "Thanks…I guess."

Every ninja in the room, including Kasumi turns to see Taki eyeing the glass with Mai just holding in her excitement. And then, she takes a little sip. The taste of it is sort of like lemonade, hence the yellow liquid in there, which makes Taki drink down the whole glass. However, Taki's face turns red and there is a smile on her face.

"Wooooow~!" she says. "Soooooo gooood~!"

To everyone's surprise, Taki's normal stoic voice just turned into a high pitched, cute voice for some reason.

"EEEEEEHHHHH!?" Every girl in this room shout in unison.

"Yay~!" Mai pumps both fists in the air. "I KNEW this would work!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ayane asks.

The brunette slides her foot on the floor nervously while looking down. "Weeeelll~, I might~ have borrowed one of the cocktails back at the cafe since they have lots to choose from. I just wanted to lighten up Taki's mood a bit. And now look at her~"

"Ka~su~mi~chaaaaan~" Taki wobbles towards the ginger, embracing her around her waist and resting her on top of her chest before lifting it up to look at her. "Rest with meeeeee~!"

"Ahhhh…T-taki-chan…" Kasumi says, nervously. "It's obvious that you're drunk, so…ummmm…."

"Pweeeeeaase~!" the dark haired ninja whines, having those puppy dog eyes, something that she rarely does as well. "Sleep with meeeee~! I'm begging youuuuu!"

Momiji walks over and pulls Taki away, but she flails around weakly, trying to break free.

"Nooooo~! What do you think you're doing? Hahahahaha! Don't you know who I am? I'm Taki~! And I'm Kasumi-chan's soon to be wife~!"

"Yup," Ayane deadpans. "She's totally messed up."

"Let me rest her on the couch, okay?" Momiji says.

Sakura leans in to whisper to Asagi. "Onee-chan…is this what I'm going to be like when I'm drunk?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Asagi sweat drops.

"Ohhhhh, Taki-chan is SOOOO adorable~!" Mai squeals, putting her hands on her cheeks with sparkles in her eyes. "I just wanna hug her so badly! Maybe this cocktail thing is a good idea after all! I'll give her some more later!"

"Please don't!" Ayane cries.

 ****Hours Later****

Taki groans as she shuffles a bit and clutches her head. "Why is my head hurting so much?"

"You're having a hangover," Kasumi says, who is sitting next to her. "You drank that cocktail a while ago.

"Kasumi…sama?"

"Ah…looks like you're back to your old self," the ginger says with a small smile. She hands her a small bag and a glass of water. "Here, take these. Its hangover medicine. i bought these while you were resting."

"Thanks…" Taki takes the glass and gulps down the medicine.

Kasumi puts on a gentle smile as she scoots a bit closer toward the stoic ninja to let her rest on her chest and strokes her long, dark tresses gently.

"Kasumi-sama…" Taki whispers. "You're….very kind…"

"Aren't I always?" the ginger whispers back. "That's why you came to this household in the first place."

Taki presses her head against Kasumi's chest while snuggling closer to her to get more comfortable. The ginger keeps on stroking the stoic girl's hair as Momiji approaches the two.

"Is she feeling better?" the shrine maiden asks.

"Yes," Kasumi answers. "I gave her some medicine just a second ago."

"That's good." Momiji turns to leave. "I'll leave you two be then."

"That's fine."

The ginger turns back toward the stoic ninja, who is already sleeping in her arms. Kasumi smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Taki-chan," she whispers. "I'm glad…you're part of the family."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for this late update, but here's another chapter for you all~! And…it says "Kuniochi's in Love", but it's Kasumi's harem. I just can't help but add another girl in there. And I actually don't drink, but just put a little humor in there once in a while. So, I hope everyone liked this chapter and as always: Long and detailed reviews please~! I would really motivate me and help me in any way.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	12. Demoness Appears

**Chapter 12**

 **Demoness Appears**

It's late at night. Asagi and Sakura should be asleep with the other ninjas right now, but Asagi could sense some danger somewhere. She cannot wait any longer, so as both of them are dressed in their ninja body suits, they use their ninja speed to get to town and look around. It's very quite there, but Asagi and Sakura know better than that. They still have to keep their guard up for any enemies that might jump out at them. The two sisters look around cautiously for minutes until they hear some strange sounds from left and right. They ready their weapons while getting to their battle positions.

Then, hearing a female cackle, they look up to see a winged woman swoop down on them, trying to attack them, but they quickly dodge it and land on two buildings on opposite sides. The laughing continues as the winged woman swoops down to attack Sakura. Asagi jumps in to shoulder check her on the side to prevent her from hurting her little sister. The winged woman spins around and flaps her wings, cackling some more.

"This is a new one," Asagi says, gritting her teeth. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Unlike the other ones we've encountered?" Sakura says.

"We need to rid this creature or else it'll hurt our friends as well!" The older Igawa sister jumps in the air to attack, but the winged woman swings her fan she's holding back hand, causing a strong gust of wind to appear out of thin air, pushing Asagi back and fall on top of Sakura.

"Onee-chan!" Sakura cries in alarm. "Are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine…" Asagi grunts.

The winged woman cackles once again as she charges at them, but Sakura jumps in the air and slashes her in the arm, causing some blood to trickle. The winged woman screams in pain and holds her arm while she flaps her wings rapidly. She grits her teeth and summons another gust of wind, sending both Asagi and Sakura flying to the ground. Once they recover, they find that the winged woman has vanished.

"What….was that?" Asagi says.

"I don't know," Sakura says. "But whatever it was…it must be stopped."

 ****Maid Cafe****

"Oh, that goes over there," Momiji says, pointing towards some of the stacked plates in the kitchen where Ayane is carrying.

"Thanks!"

Once again, all the ninjas and Iroha are at the maid cafe, doing their job as usual. They greeted, served food and took orders like they always do. But for some reason, Asagi and Sakura are not like themselves today, like they are too tired to work. Kasumi takes notice and walks up to them.

"Is everything okay?" she asks. "You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Asagi tries to smile as she stands up from the chair. "No, no. We're fine. Don't worry."

Kasumi raises an eyebrow and then shrugs. "Okay." She isn't sure if she's convinced or not, but the two ninjas DO seem very tired.

Mai cheerfully greets the next set of customers, which is a big family celebrating their child's birthday. "WELCOME BACK, MASTERS~! RIGHT THIS WAY!" The men, who are husbands, dads and uncles of the child, can't help but stare directly at the brunette's enormous breasts, which earned them a bonk on the head for staring at another woman's chest like that. Mai giggles at this secretly, as she is having fun seeing those men get attracted to those large breasts of hers.

Ayane watches and face palms herself after serving the customers. "These guys really need to snap out of their trance."

Kasumi giggles. "Aw, come on, Ayane-chan. Those men find Mai attractive."

The short haired girl crosses her arms. "I'm still jealous of her."

The ginger puts on a nervous smile and shrugs. She then turns her head towards someone familiar in the middle of the cafe. She squints her eyes to get a better look and she gasps in surprise at the familiar person serving the customers. It's Nyo dressed in the French Maid outfit with black thigh high stockings.

"Nyo-sama!?" she says.

The raven haired woman hears the ginger and happily waves to her. "Ahhhh, Kasumi-chan! What a nice surprise! I got the job as a maid here~!"

"Wait, what happened to your old job?" Kasumi asks.

"I still work there, but the shifts were cut short," Nyo replies. "I needed more money, so I applied here just yesterday." She walks over towards the ginger and hugs her tightly. "Ohhhh, I'm so glad I get to work with you, Kasumi-chaaaan~!"

Ayane takes notice of the two and rushes toward them, pushing the raven haired woman away. "Get away from Onee-chan!"

"Hey, hey, easy," Nyo says, putting up her hands. "I'm just being friendly to Kasumi-chan."

"You're just trying to steal her away!" Ayane argues.

"No I'm not," Nyo counters, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you-"

"Girls, girls, please!" Kasumi says, standing between them. "Nyo-sama means no harm, really! She's just…"

Ayane turns away with a huff. "I don't trust her one bit. Later, Onee-chan." With that, she walks away to continue to greet and serve the customers.

Mai comes over beside Kasumi and glances over at Nyo. "She's in a bad mood. Maybe Nyo-sama went too far?"

"I doubt it," Kasumi shrugs as she looks over at the raven haired woman, who is just standing there, holding her forearm. "Mai-chan, would you keep an eye on Ayane-chan please?"

"I'm on it~!" Mai says, saluting.

While Mai leaves, Kasumi turns towards Nyo who is resuming to serve the customers when she notices something on her left arm. A white bandage wrapped around it. She walks over and examines it.

"Nyo-sama! What happened to your arm!?" she says as Nyo is done with the customers.

The raven haired woman glances at it and just smiles. "Oh, it's nothing, Kasumi-chan. I just fell, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me," Nyo says as she walks past the ginger.

Kasumi frowns as she puts a hand on her hip. Nyo didn't even bother to tell her what happened. She notices the raven haired woman looking at the stage and then back at the ginger, smiling.

"Say, Kasumi-chan," she says. "What's this stage for?"

"Oh, that's for anyone who wants to perform to lighten up the crowd," the ginger answers. "Do you want to go up there?"

"Sure!" Nyo says as she walks over to take the ginger's hand. "But can YOU perform with me if I do?"

"Eh?"

"And we can bring someone else along if we want," Nyo continues. "Hmmmm….how about this cute brunette right here?"

"Mai-chan?" The ginger looks over towards the bubbly ninja, who looks towards her and waves.

"Is that her name?" Nyo asks. "Well, I'll bring her over then~!" She waves toward the brunette. "Mai-chaaaaan~! Can you come over here for a second?"

"Me?" Mai gestures toward herself and the raven haired woman nods. She trots toward the two girls. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could join us on our little performance today," Nyo says. "We could use more people for this."

"I would LOVE TO~!" Mai cheers. "Me and Kasumi-chan and…what's your name again?"

"Nyo-sama," Kasumi deadpans.

"Ah, yes! That's right! Nyo-sama~!" Mai says. She holds out her fan and opens it up. "Let's go~!"

"Excellent~!" Nyo says, clasping her hands together. "Lead the way, Kasumi-chan~"

The ginger nods as the three of them head toward backstage. Ayane turns to notice her older sister, Nyo and Mai heading towards the stage. She clenches her fists in anger, feeling jealousy consuming her again. Momiji comes over and puts her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The short haired girl grumbles as she crosses her arms as the lights go dim and the curtains open. What appears is to be a golden pole in the middle of the stage. Kasumi, Nyo and Mai come out, still wearing their maid outfits, but it's skimpier than the last ones, showing their cleavages, shoulders and the skirt is shorter, showing off more of their skin on their legs and they are wearing fishnet stockings as well with black high heels. The crowd is in awe when Mai steps in first, takes a bow and takes out her fan. She walks over toward the pole, wraps one leg around it and spins around while holding out her fan. When she lands on her behind, she gives a wink and a childish giggle, making the crowd make a thunderous applause. She stands up and bows and then turns back toward Kasumi, signaling her to go.

The ginger walks up to the crowd, takes a bow and walks over toward the pole when Nyo steps in, takes both of her hands, intertwines them with hers and both of them walk toward the pole. They put it between themselves and they dance around the golden pole, spinning 360 degrees every now and then. They press their breasts against the pole, wrapping one leg around it and spinning 360 degrees that way, but Kasumi can feel Nyo's breasts push against hers because of their similar size. Mai watches in awe as the two dance the night away, as it is their night shift tonight, which means lots of people come for dinner at this time. She claps her hands and cheers for her girlfriend.

Ayane still pouts as she watches her sister and Nyo dance together around the pole, showing sexy poses here and there, mostly from Nyo herself and looks back at Momiji who is smiling nervously. It may be tempting to just get rid of Nyo right then and there, but the more angry she gets, the more tempted she is to strangle the raven haired woman. Something about her is just not right and Ayane will find out what that is.

Nyo extends out her hand to have Mai join in the fun for their finale. The brunette accepts the offer and takes the raven haired woman's hand to have the three of them dance around the pole, like ring around the rosie. Then, they let go, twirl around towards the edge of the stage, letting their skirts fly up, showing their black panties, causing the men to stare at them while leaning forward. Mai goes up front while stopping, letting her breasts jiggle at the movement and puts her arm out while opening her fan. Kasumi and Nyo stand on opposite sides of Mai, posing while the brunette summons fire from behind, making fireworks. That earns a loud thunderous applause at this fantastic performance. The three of them take a bow as they toss flowers here and there.

"Yay, yay~!" Mai jumps up and down. "That….was…AWESOME!"

Nyo walks over and wraps her arms around Kasumi from behind. "Thank you, Kasumi-chan. But…I want to do more." She traces her hand on her exposed thighs. "I think it's time to show the audience my affection towards you~"

"E-eh!?" Kasumi is shocked at what the woman is saying. "I-I thought that was it!"

"Come on now," Nyo says as she dips the ginger toward the floor with her pony-tail touching it. "Just this once~"

Ayane cannot believe that this show is still going and even worse…Nyo is trying to seduce her older sister! "I'm sorry, Momiji. I cannot stand here and watch this."

"Wait…Ayane-chan!" Momiji tries to reach for her, but she's already full speed ahead and pretty soon, as quick as light, Ayane pushes Nyo away and grabs the ginger.

"You've gone TOO far, Nyo-sama!" she shouts. "Stand back!"

"Ahhhh, the overprotective one I see~" Nyo says. "How nice~"

The audience leans forward from their seats, thinking this is all part of the act. Momiji comes toward the stage to grab Ayane.

"That's enough!" she says. "I'm sure Nyo-sama has her way of saying thanks."

"I told you, I don't trust this woman!" Ayane breaks free and points at her. "If you won't leave Onee-chan alone, then I'll take you out by force!" She spins at a very fast pace until she changes into her purple kunoichi garb and takes out her sword. "Get ready!"

Nyo puts her hand on her hip. "You're going to hurt me? In front of all those people? You must be joking."

"Ayane-chan, stop!" Kasumi cries, reaching out her hand. "Nyo-sama means no harm, I told you that!"

"And I told you to stay away from her!" Ayane argues. "Nyo-sama, this is the end!" She charges at her and swings her sword. Nyo barely dodges it, only to get cut in the arm where the bandaged part is.

She lands and drops to one knee while Ayane lands on her feet, swiftly turning towards the raven haired woman. Blood trickles down the arm as Nyo grits her teeth. To everyone's surprise, Nyo's eyes glow red and wings start to pop up from her back with black feathers scattering everywhere. The crowd gasps in awe at this.

"Wh-what is that!?" Kasumi cries, jumping back in shock.

Sakura and Asagi jump in to see what's happening.

"No!" Asagi says. "It's her again!"

"You…remember her?" Kasumi asks.

"We fought her last night," Sakura answers. "That's why were exhausted. We let her get away, but not this time!"

"This is a tengu," Asagi says. "Now I don't know what caused her to get like this, but she must be stopped!"

"Eh!?" Kasumi says. "Nyo-sama…turned into…a tengu…?"

"Stand back, Onee-chan!" Ayane says. "We'll handle this!"

Iroha jumps in as well and comes toward her mistress. "Let me take you somewhere safe."

"No." Kasumi says. "I'm staying here."

"What?"

The winged woman cackles as she charges at the Igawa Sisters, hitting them both and sending them flying on opposite sides of the cafe. They got seriously injured from the hard hit they took and they can barely stand. Iroha grits her teeth and charges at the winged woman. Nyo flies up in the air, and swoops behind the maid, punching her a couple times, does a flip kick and then shoulder checks her towards back stage, causing props and clothes and other materials to fall on her.

"Iroha-chan, no!" Kasumi cries.

Taki takes out her two swords as she charges at the demoness. Left and right the swords go as she tries to cut Nyo into slices, but the demoness dodges them all and gains the upper hand by summoning a gust of wind, sending Taki flying all the way toward the other side of the cafe, knocking over a picture.

Nyo cackles loudly as she charges at the other ninjas when Momiji uses her naginata to strike at her. She lands a few successful hits, slicing her leg, arm and back, but Nyo grabs the staff, throws it over head, sending Momiji flying while screaming and crashing on the floor, breaking the wooden floor. The crowd lets out another gasp and wince at the sight of one of the girls getting hurt.

"Okay, THIS has gone too far!" Ayane says. "You're going down!"

She charges at the demoness, but Nyo flies in the air once again. Ayane jumps off the wall to reach her level and they punch left and right a couple times until Nyo gains the upper hand by grabbing her foot and throwing her hard on the floor. The audience goes, "Ohhhhhh!" right at the moment Ayane went down. Mai glares at the demoness and points her fan at her.

"I'm going to destroy you!" she shouts.

Nyo just laughs as she summons a gust of wind with a swing of her arm, only for Mai to dodge it and charge at her. The two throw in punches and kicks with Kasumi just on her knees, watching the whole thing. She cannot believe Nyo is a demon and her girlfriends are fighting to protect her. Mai swings and kicks with all her might. Nyo flies around, ducking and blocking every attack, sometimes getting hit with the punches until the two land on the floor.

"Hope you like toasted feathers!" Mai says as she raises up her arms with her fan open, summoning fire around Nyo. She screams in pain as she is getting burned. "Yeah! I'm number one!"

However, the flames were extinguished by Nyo flapping her wings hard. Mai backs away in fear, gripping her fan.

"This is bad…" she says.

Nyo charges at Mai, but the brunette jumps back and throws several of her fans at the demoness, knocking her back a little. Nyo shakes off the pain and charges again, grabbing Mai and throwing her in the air. She then swings her fan to hit Mai hard into the wall, injuring her greatly. The brunette falls face down on the floor, not able to move anymore, except letting out some groaning. Kasumi cannot believe her eyes. She hasn't realized how powerful this demon is and defeated everybody. Nyo relaxes her stance and turns toward the ginger with a soft growl. Her eyes are still glowing red. Kasumi slowly stands up as she slowly approaches the demoness.

"Onee-chan…" Ayane groans as she struggles to stand. "Don't…"

"You'll be killed!" Mai says.

Kasumi ignores them as she continues approaching the demoness. Nyo doesn't move a muscle as she grits her teeth. Something inside her is preventing her to kill, but doesn't know what. As the ginger gets closer, Nyo raises her fan to hit her, but in a quick motion, Kasumi grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. Both stare into each other's eyes as the audience leans closer from their seats, wondering what's going to happen next.

Kasumi just smiles at the demoness as she gently cups both hands on the raven haired woman's cheeks and kisses her on the lips. Everyone gasps in surprise at what the ginger is doing right now. The kiss lasts for about a minute, but during that moment, the wings glow white and suddenly disappear with white feathers scattering. Nyo's body relaxes and her eyes begin to close. She then collapses in Kasumi's arms and the ginger goes on her knees to let her rest on her lap. The ninjas recover and run over towards her.

"Onee-chan!" Ayane says. "What…wha?"

"I don't know…" Kasumi says, softly. "I felt…there was still some good in her. That's why I did it." She looks down at the sleeping Nyo and strokes her black hair gently. The audience gives an applause for this wonderful performance, even though it wasn't, but the ninjas took it in stride.

After helping each other clean everything up, except Kasumi, who is taking care of Nyo at the time, the customers soon leave, give them tips and they close the cafe. Sakura and Asagi approach the ginger.

"Kasumi-chan," Asagi says. "Nyo may need to be brought home or to Lady Valentine. I don't think she can stay with us."

"You're right," Kasumi says."But I don't know where she lives."

"We can handle this~!" Sakura says. "We've actually followed this young lady before." She offers to pick up the raven haired woman. "We'll take her home and be back in a jiffy~!"

"Thank you," Kasumi says.

Once the two ninjas use their ninja speed to take Nyo home, Kasumi closes the cafe and they start to head home.

"Are you girls alright?" she asks, turning her head towards her fellow ninjas.

They all nod.

"What about you, Onee-chan?" Ayane asks.

"I…" Kasumi turns away with her fist on her chest. "I don't know. Nyo-sama…she may have been a demoness but I still feel the good in her. No one deserves to be killed this way anyways."

"Still, you should be careful," Momiji says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you did was right, but if you hadn't acted, you would be dead as well."

"I know." The ginger turns toward the gentle shrine maiden with a smile. "Thanks, Momiji-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Why put in a battle in this chapter? More like why not? If there are ninjas, there is BOUND to be a battle somewhere. Hehe~! Hope you all enjoyed it. See ya next chapter~**


	13. Rivals, Rivals, Rivals

**Chapter 13**

 **Rivals, Rivals, Rivals**

Momiji is doing the laundry while her girlfriend, Kasumi is helping her out. Ayane and Mai are handling the rest of the ninjas, which is not fun, mostly for Ayane. Asagi and Sakura were having too much fun while Taki is just sitting, watching television. Iroha is cleaning up the house like she usually does, looking back at her mistress, who is outside doing laundry with Momiji. Ever since that battle with Demoness Nyo, things have been a little awkward, but after a couple days, things went back to normal as if nothing ever happened. They felt that Kasumi's kiss saved them all, including Nyo. Still, Ayane can't trust this woman.

Once the two were done with the laundry, they enter the house with the laundry hanging to dry.

"Well, that's done," Kasumi says. "What should we do next?"

"All of us haven't gone out in a while," Momiji says. "Like, hung out with just the four of us. We've been so focused on taking care of the others that we didn't get a chance to have some time alone. How about it?"

The ginger nods in agreement. "You're right. I think the others can handle this on their own for once." She turns to her maid. "Iroha-chan?"

"Yes, Mistress?" the busty maid immediately runs toward the ginger.

"I want you to be in charge of the house. Make sure no one gets hurt or anything bad happens to this house, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress. Understood." Iroha bows.

"That's a good girl," Kasumi pets her maid and turns toward Ayane and Mai. "Mai-chan, Ayane-chan.

"Yes?" Mai immediately gets the ginger's attention and quickly runs toward her. Ayane soon follows.

"What do you need, Onee-chan?" the short haired girl asks.

"We're going out for a while," Kasumi answers. "Just the four of us. We haven't done it for the past few weeks. What do you say?"

Mai brightens and nods. "Yes! I would love to~!"

"Heh, why not?" Ayane says with a chuckle and a hand on her hip. "At least we get to have some peace and quiet for once."

"Then it's settled. Let's go," Kasumi says with a smile.

After grabbing their things, the four of them say good bye to the other ninjas and Iroha and they leave the house shortly after. They decide to take a long, peaceful walk in town for a while since they have nothing better to do while going out. They honestly couldn't think of anything special to do, so they just decided to take a walk. The town isn't that busy for a Sunday afternoon, but it's still lively as ever. People are walking as well, chatting with others, going to stores or restaurants and others are sitting around, either reading or chatting with other people. Kasumi looks around and lets out a soft sigh. She's so used to her noisy household that she almost has almost forgotten how peaceful it was when it used to be just the four of them.

"Nice to take a break once in a while, isn't it?" Momiji says, as if she's read her mind.

"Mm-hmm," Kasumi replies as she rests her head on the shrine maiden's shoulder. "It's nice."

"Now do you see why we don't need this many people in the house?" Ayane says.

"Awwww, come on, Ayane-chan~" Mai says as she wraps an arm around the short haired girl. "You know how Kasumi-chan is~"

"Yes, but she's TOO nice to everyone. I still don't trust that Nyo woman."

"Hey, hey," Momiji says. "Kasumi-chan did what she could to save everyone, including us. Let's just forget about it today, alright?"

Ayane sighs softly. "Alright, fine."

"That's the spirit~!" Mai cheers with her fist pumped.

The four of them continue walking until they decide to take a little break and sit on a long bench to rest. As Kasumi observes some people walking by, Momiji gently puts her hand on hers with her usual gentle smile while looking at her.

"What is it. Momiji-chan?" she asks.

"I know we're in public and all," the shrine maiden says. "But can we kiss? We haven't done that in a while either."

The ginger blushes, but smiles back with a slight nod. "O-okay. Let's kiss."

They fully turn towards each other with the shrine maiden wrapping an arm around the ginger and gently pulling her closer. They lean in and connect lips shortly after, making both Mai and Ayane swoon from just looking at the two of them passionately kissing. The bubbly brunette suddenly takes Ayane's cheek and leans in to kiss her girlfriend as well, surprising the short haired girl a little, but returns the kiss after a few seconds. Momiji deepens the kiss with Kasumi, making the ginger feel more relaxed than earlier. She has also forgotten this feeling since they have the other ninjas in the house. Kasumi now realizes what she missed out and is just relieved that they decided to go out with just the four of them for once. And her three girlfriends feel the same. All of them passionately kiss one another for at least another 30 seconds before pulling away to catch their breath and gaze at each other lovingly.

Momiji brushes a strand of hair from Kasumi's face and caresses her cheek, still wearing her gentle smile. The ginger returns the smile, resting her head on Momiji's hand while putting her own hand on it. Their gaze doesn't break for another few seconds or so when Momiji gently puts her hands on Kasumi's, leans in and kisses her forehead, making the ginger blush heavily.

It is then that Ayane breaks them up and sits next to her. "Okay, okay, that's enough! It's my turn to kiss Onee-chan." She immediately kisses her without hesitation, in which Kasumi does in return.

Momiji then turns to Mai. "Well, Mai-chan. Shall we?"

"Yes! Let's~!" Mai happily accepts the offer and the two pony-tailed ninjas make out shortly after.

The four of them continue passionately kissing for at least another minute before pulling away to catch their breath and gaze at one another for what it seems like hours. Kasumi strokes her younger sister's hair with a gentle smile on her face and kisses her again briefly.

"I wanted to kiss you like this, Onee-chan," Ayane says. "It's been far too long."

"Yes…it has been," the ginger says. "I still love you, Ayane-chan."

"And I love you, Onee-chan."

Mai looks over Momiji's shoulder, eager to kiss the ginger as well. "Hey, hey, can I be next? I wanna have a turn! I wanna have a turn!"

Kasumi giggles and extends her hand. "Sure thing, Mai-chan."

Momiji gently wraps an arm around Ayane and pulls her close. "Then, I'll take her."

"Momiji…." Ayane blushes as she is immediately kissed by the shrine maiden without any hesitation.

Mai wraps her arms around Kasumi's neck, giggling. "Well then, let's do it, Kasumi-chan~"

"Mm-hmm." The ginger nods and the two lean in to kiss passionately.

Those people walking by are either looking to stare at the four of them making out or just walking by just to mind their own business. Whatever it is, Kasumi and her three girlfriends don't pay attention to them. They are all in their own little world, just kissing one another. And honestly, they don't care at all. All that matters is that they are focused on each other and they love each other no matter what anyone thinks.

As soon as the four ninjas pull away, they all turn to one another, smiling as they gasp for air.

"That was…awesome~!" Mai cheers. "One of the best make out sessions we've had in a while."

"Don't we always do this?" Momiji says. "I mean, when it was just the four of us, we used to do something like this all the time, even before bed."

"Yes, we did," Kasumi agrees. "But we did it now. That's all that matters, right? I mean, look at us. Even though there are other people in the house, our love for each other is sill connected. There's no question."

"Onee-chan's right," Ayane says. "Even I have almost forgotten this feeling when it was just the four of us."

"But we got back this feeling, didn't we?" Mai says. "So, it's all good then, right?"

"Yes." Kasumi says. She holds out her arms to all of them with a smile. "I love you, Mai-chan, Ayane-chan and Momiji-chan."

The three girls smile back and return the embrace, making it a group hug.

"We love you too, Kasumi/Onee-chan," they say in unison.

For however long the hug lasts, Kasumi nor the other ninjas want to let go.

 ****Next Day****

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER~!" Mai cheerfully greets the new customers and grabs a menu. "Right this way~!"

As usual, the ninjas and Iroha do their jobs as maids properly, serving and taking their orders and such. It's as lively as usual, too, meaning business is going well. Momiji is taking their orders when the next customer comes in. However, this one is awfully familiar. She finds herself staring at a young woman with long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, probably the same age as her, wearing a red sweater dress with a long white buttoned coat and high heels. She can't help but think, "Do I know her from somewhere?"

"Miss?" a young man snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, s-sorry! What else would you like?" Momiji gets back on her feet and takes her customer's orders.

Once she's done, she walks to the kitchen to let Asagi and Sakura know the next order and they get to work right away. However, she still needs to find out who that woman is. She steps out of the kitchen, only to see the young woman talk to Mai instead of heading over to a table. It seems like she's asking her for something. And then, to her surprise, Mai points at Momiji, who is standing right in the open. The blonde woman thanks her and she walks over toward her.

"Momiji!" she says. "It's been a while!"

Then, it hits the shrine maiden.

"Rachel? My old friend…"

The two hug each other briefly and pull away.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," the blonde woman, Rachel, says.

"I…I missed you, too," Momiji is quite speechless that she would meet her old friend in a place like this. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I tried calling you, but you weren't there," Rachel says. "Honestly, it was quite hard to search for you until I walked by this place one day and briefly saw you. I didn't know what to do back then, but I wanted to talk to you for quite some time."

"I see," Momiji says.

"So, you work in this cafe?"

"I sure do. Do you want to grab a seat? There's plenty available."

"Actually, I want to take this job. Seems more productive and entertaining. I heard that the employees get to perform on the stage whenever they want as well."

"Eh?" Momiji tilts her head in confusion. "What happened to your job as a teacher? You told me you were working there, right?"

"Yeah, but these kids are annoying," the blonde says. "Besides, I want to be more active and such. So, is there an application I can sign or anything?"

"Oh, yes. Right this way," Momiji shows her towards near the end of the room where there are a stack of papers. "You just sign this and the manager will give you a call. He's not here right now, but when you have the time, give this to him."

"Thanks, Momiji," Rachel says.

"No problem," the shrine maiden smiles.

"Well, I'll see you later. Wish me luck." With that, she turns and leaves while waving good-bye.

Momiji waves as well. As Rachel walks out the door, the shrine maiden slowly lowers her hand, almost feeling her cheeks going warm for some reason. She shouldn't be feeling like this just because she reunited with her old friend. Then, why…

"Someone as a crush on her, doesn't she~?" Mai teases from behind, making Momiji jump back.

"I…I don't have a crush on her!" she shouts. "She's just an old friend of mine!"

"An old friend, hmmm~? Oh, I see. Hehe~! Alright," Mai says and she skips away to serve the next set of customers.

Momiji sighs in relief, feeling glad that Mai didn't ask any further. She slaps both of her cheeks and gets right back to work.. However, Kasumi has been watching the whole thing and even noticed her reaction when she reunited with Rachel. She knows that Momiji wouldn't choose that young woman over her at all since she's her girlfriend.

Hours later, it's closing time and when the last person leaves, the girls do their best to clean up the mess, get changed and lock up for the next day. Momiji is the last one to change since she had to double check the kitchen and such, which isn't a problem for her in the least.

"You coming, Momiji-chan?" Kasumi asks.

"Yes, just a moment," the shrine maiden says as she closes the locker. "I'll lock the door. You go on ahead."

"Okay."

As Kasumi leaves the room, Momiji just stands there, looking down at the floor. It's been a long time since she and Rachel made contact with each other. Not since Rachel left to become a teacher and Momiji probably still trained and saved lives before becoming Kasumi's girlfriend along with Mai and Ayane. Still, they were once partners in crime, fighting demons and such back then. But after that, they did not contact each other since then.

She lets out a soft sigh and leaves the locker room, locks it before leaving the cafe and locks the front door as well. She is on her way back home when she sees Rachel outside for some reason.

"Oh, hey, Momiji," the blonde says.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. Because I want us to talk in private."

"Mmm…make it quick. I have to get home to my friends."

"Oh, it will be." Rachel walks closer until she closes gaps with her. "You know…" She gently wraps an arm around her waist, pulls her closer, making the shrine maiden gasp softly. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but never got a chance to." She looks directly into Momiji's beautiful eyes. "I have always…admired you…since when we were fighting together and became best friends. The thing is…" The blonde tips her chin to her level. "I love you, Momiji. I love you so much." Without any hesitation, she leans in to kiss the shrine maiden in the lips, making her so surprised she can't even move.

A love confession…from her old friend when she already has someone else. It's very shocking for her since they had lost contact with each other for however long it's been and here she is, confessing her love to the shrine maiden. She wants to tell her it's too late, but what will she say then?

Once they pull away, Rachel looks into her eyes, waiting for an answer from the shrine maiden. Momiji bites her lip and turns away a bit.

"Rachel…I…" she says. "I'm very flattered, but…it was just so sudden that I can't really process it right away. I'm sorry."

"Ah, no it's fine," Rachel says. "I should be the one apologizing. It must have been a shock to you anyways, but I just wanted to get it out of my chest. I was being honest by the way. I really do admire you, Momiji." She caresses her cheek and kisses her on the forehead. "But take your time to think about it okay?"

Momiji hesitates before slowly nodding. Rachel smiles as she waves to her.

"I should get going. Bye, Momiji."

Momiji waves back as the blonde woman leaves. She puts a fist on her chest, feeling regret fueling her. She let someone kiss her when it's not her girlfriend without even protesting. She shakes her head roughly and walks toward home, trying not to think about it the rest of the way there.

 ****Next Day****

"I'll be off," Kasumi says as she walks out the door.

"Wait, Onee-chan!" Ayane jumps from her seat and towards her older sister. "I'll go with you. There is something I want to get as well."

"From the grocery store? You can tell me and I'll buy it."

"N-no, it's not that," Ayane says, blushing. "It's something more important than that."

"Eh?"

"Y-you'll see once we get to town."

"O-okay." Once the two of them say good-bye, they leave the house immediately.

Mai slumps on the couch as she switches on the TV and flips through channels, but nothing good is on at the moment. "Mou! There is nothing to do around here! Ayane-chan would have been so much fun to play with if she hasn't decided to come with her!"

"Maybe she's just tired of you," Taki says, bluntly.

"Hey, that's just mean!" Mai points at the stoic ninja. "Ahhh, forget it. I'm going for a walk." She stands up from her chair and heads toward the door.

"Mai-chan, you should've gone with Kasumi-chan and Ayane-chan if you wanted to go out," Momiji says.

"Yeah, but maybe Taki-chan's right. She should have a break from me anyways. I'll see you girls later." With that, the brunette leaves the house without another word.

Outside, Mai crosses her arms under her large bosom as she walks into town, observing those around her. People walking by her, minding their own business, walking their pets and chatting with others. Nothing special. It's fine because she also gets the fresh air she needs instead of sitting around all day. It's fun and all, but sometimes, it's boring just to sit there inside the house, watching television, even some channels that are not that interesting for her. She stops for a bit while breathing the fresh air and breaths out with a smile on her face. She begins to skip around happily along the sidewalk a little before stopping by a bread shop. She looks inside to see some yummy melon bread on sale today. She licks her lips in satisfaction, seeing the steamy bread just come out of the oven and some were being served to customers. Luckily, she has her wallet, so she'll just buy a couple of them since she's a bit hungry.

After ordering them, she comes out of the shop and starts to eat her yummy melon bread, which she hums happily at the taste and decides to sit on a bench while eating. She tries to look for one, but every seat is taken, so she turns toward one with a girl with long dark hair tied in low pig-tails and wearing what it seems to be a revealing samurai outfit.

"Excuse me," Mai says to the girl, making the girl startled a bit by the voice.

"Ah, y-yes?" the girl asks.

"I'm sorry for startling you, but is this seat taken?" the brunette asks.

"N-no, you can sit here," the girl scoots over quickly. "I'm sorry if I didn't make enough space."

"It's fine, it's fine~" Mai sits down next to the girl and offers her second melon bread to her. "Wanna have a melon bread? I can't eat it all to be honest."

"O-oh…you sure?"

"Positive~! I love to share~"

The timid girl slowly takes the melon bread. "Th-thank you…"

Both of them start to enjoy the melon bread when the timid girl turns toward the brunette. Something about her seems very attractive. Maybe it's because of the red kunoichi outfit, or her large breasts, or her entire beautiful appearance. Even though she's a total stranger to her, she seems to be attracted to her.

"Hey," Mai says, breaking the silence. "You look very cute."

"Me? C-cute?" the timid girl says.

"Yes, the first thing I saw is your cute face," the brunette replies. "What's your name?"

"Ummm…N-Naotora….Ii. What's yours?"

"Mai Shiranui. Nice to meet you, Nao-chan~"

"Eh!? Nao…chan? Wh-when did that suddenly….come up?" Honestly, being given a nickname after they introduced themselves is very surprising and possibly the best thing that's happened to her today.

"I just thought since you're so cute, I decided to shorten your name," Mai explains.

"Th-thank you….Mai-chan. And thanks for the melon bread." The timid girl stands up immediately and bows. "I'm so sorry, but I…ummm…I have to get going. I'll ummm…see you later!" Without thinking, she kisses the brunette on the cheek, making both of them blush at the same time and the timid girl runs off, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Mai slowly puts her hand to her cheek, the place where Naotora kissed as she stares at the timid girl running until she turns a corner. It was unexpected that she did that, but it was at least nice of her to thank her that way. When she's done with her melon bread, she throws away the trash and continues her walk. She hopes to see Naotora again and invite her on a play date some time. She is indeed a cute girl.

As she is walking, she notices someone walking by again, this time a familiar blonde haired woman that she greeted back at the cafe. The woman stops to take a closer look, as if she recognizes her.

"Oh, you're that girl from the maid cafe that showed me Momiji," the woman says.

"Oh, heeey!" Mai greets happily. "Yes, I remember you! What's your name again?"

"Rachel," the blonde replies. "What's yours?"

"Mai Shiranui. Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Well, now that we're here, I want to ask you a favor."

"Oh! Sure, anything!" Mai says cheerfully. "Whatcha need~?"

"Tell Momiji to contact me any time," the blonde woman says. "I might have…talked with her about something important. Well…let's just say I needed to get something out of my chest and I'm waiting for her to respond. So…yeah, if you could tell Momiji that, I would really appreciate it."

Mai is speechless to hear what Rachel said just now. According to her, Rachel must have confessed her love to Momiji even though she already has three girlfriends. Why didn't Momiji refuse?

"O-okay. I'll be sure to tell her that…." the brunette says as she slightly turns away.

"Excellent! Thanks so much, Mai! See you later~"

With that, the blonde woman leaves with Mai just standing there, watching her leave. The question about Momiji not refusing still plays in her mind. She shakes her head and turns the other way, putting a fist on her chest.

"This…can't be…" she mutters. "I should tell Momiji-chan right away about it, just like she asked!"

She starts to run toward home when she hears two….no three familiar voices coming from a distance. She backs up a bit and behind a corner, she sees Kasumi and Ayane and Nyo in the distance. Ayane looks like she's refusing something from Nyo while she takes Kasumi away from her and offers a hand towards her. But then….there is another young woman walking beside her. A woman with short silver hair and has a British accent when she speaks.

"Kasumi-chan….Ayane-chan? What in the world are they….doing with those two?" Mai decides to take a slightly closer look.

"Come on, baby~" Ivy says as she grabs onto Ayane. "It's a one-shot deal. Nyo can have your older sister and I can take you."

"No way, no way!" the short haired girl yanks her arm away. "I'm in no mood to go with some scum like you two! Onee-chan, let's go."

"Awww, puuuu~" Nyo pouts adorably. "But let me just have her just once, please~"

"I said no!" Ayane shouts. "Didn't you all hear me!? Both of you can neither have me nor Onee-chan because we're with someone else! Go flirt with some other girls."

"But you're the only girls we're interested in," Ivy says, tipping Ayane's chin. "We're not backing down that easily."

Mai trembles as she nibbles on her nail of her thumb. "What's going on….?"

It is then that Ivy leans in to kiss Ayane on the lips, surprising the younger kunoichi. She starts to flail her arms, but the silver haired woman embraces her tightly, making her unable to move anywhere. Nyo smiles as she caresses Kasumi's cheek.

"N-Nyo-sama…please don't…" Kasumi whimpers.

"Why not~?" the raven haired woman says. "All we're doing is showing our love for you both. Besides, I'm not giving up on chasing after you…my true love, Kasumi-chan~"

"Nyo-sama…mmmph!" The ginger is silence by Nyo's kiss, making her unable to move a muscle.

Mai just watches this as her knees are about to give in. She cannot believe those two are letting those women do this to them, although they tried their best to resist them. However, she can't help but feel a bit of loneliness build up inside her. If the three of them were to accept the girls who had crushes on them then…

She shakes her head roughly and dashes off, not wanting to see any more. Ivy and Nyo pull away from the kisses, making both of the sisters drop to their knees, but Kasumi catches her younger sister in time as she looks up at the two young women.

"Well, that was fascinating," Ivy says. "Thank you for your time, girls."

Nyo giggles as she waves at the two of them. "Catch you later, dearies~"

The two women walk away with Kasumi and Ayane gasping for air and exchange looks.

"Are you…okay?" the ginger asks.

"I'm fine," Ayane says. "That was disgusting. We should head back before anything else happens."

"Right."

Both of the kunoichi sisters dash toward their home within 5 minutes or so. However, when they open the door, the house seems a bit…quieter than usual. Momiji is at the kitchen, looking down at the table, having a sad look on her face. Taki must have been upstairs while Asagi and Sakura were at the couch, holding hands with the same expression as Momiji's. Iroha trots toward her mistress.

"Kasumi-sama," she says. "Bad news. Mai-sama isn't feeling too well. She told Momiji something I couldn't make out and just ran upstairs without another word. I'm very worried."

Kasumi nods as she pets her maid. "Thank you. I'll talk to Momiji first, then Mai. Okay? Take care of Ayane, please?"

"Will do."

As Iroha starts to tend Ayane, Kasumi walks over towards Momiji.

"Momiji-chan…" the ginger starts, but Momiji beats her to it.

"I know. Kasumi-chan….I'm so sorry. Rachel might have been looking for an answer from me, but I just couldn't tell her. I don't know what her reaction would be if I told her I have someone else."

Kasumi puts a hand on the gentle shrine maiden's shoulder. "Maybe she'll understand. I don't know. I never met her, nor know about her, but you should really be honest. That's all."

"Really?" Momiji turns toward her girlfriend.

"I'm sure things will work out, right?" Kasumi leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Best of luck."

"Okay. Thanks Kasumi-chan."

The ginger nods and starts to head upstairs. That's one down, one to go. She notices the door is slightly open for some reason. Kasumi slowly and quietly opens the door to see Mai on the bed, facing the window. She then walks toward her girlfriend and stops for a moment.

"Mai-chan…." she starts, but then hears some quiet sniffling.

"Kasumi-chan…" the brunette says. "Wh-what am I going to do? I saw you…and…and Ayane-chan…kissing those women…and then I saw Rachel who confessed her love to Momiji-chan and Momiji-chan didn't refuse her. And then I saw a girl who seemingly has a crush on me even though we just met. I…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asks as she sits next to her.

The brunette turns toward the ginger, revealing her tear stained face. "I don't want us to be separated if this goes on! I mean, Nyo-sama and this other woman…they won't stop. And now that there are other girls who are falling in love with our girlfriends…" Mai chokes a sob. "We might never see each other again…"

Kasumi wraps her arms around the brunette tightly. "It's never going to happen, Mai-chan! None of us even want to go out with them."

"R-really? You mean that?"

"Of course," Kasumi pulls away and puts her hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry, Mai-chan. The three of us still love each other. If we didn't, we would've been with someone else already. We wouldn't have been where we are today. So, please…don't cry." The ginger wipes a tear with her thumb.

Mai sniffles. "Kasumi-chan…" She buries her face against Kasumi's shirt, not even caring if it got wet from her tears.

Kasumi gently strokes her hair, comforting her the best she could. She too feels bad that the four of them are starting to go through this. But…even so, she will not let this situation drift them apart because of this. Their love for each other is stronger than anyone thinks. She and the rest of them will show them.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update again. It's kind of hard to think of stuff like this. And…for the record…it happens. I….I mean ummmm…I know it's kind of stupid of them to think that way and such, but…what's the purpose of the drama, hmm? I know I'm ranting, but still, just in case people want to complain.**

 **A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, long and detailed reviews. I worked hard on this for sure. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
